The Start of a New Year
by Torispeace
Summary: Multichapter story with OCs! With everything going on, new people, villains, and of course, drama, can Emma balance her normal life, her love life, and her witch life? Rated T just in case. OCs still open! You can still make extras for this story! Extra Genres: Supernatural, Friendship. R&R!
1. The First Day and Crushes

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so I'm kinda pretending that this is season three I guess. I know season two isn't even over, but I'm just writing what's happened so far. Since I took the idea that season one was freshman year and season two is sophomore year, I'm making my 'season three' set in junior year. So if you're 14/15 in freshman year, then you're 15/16 in sophomore year; then they're all 16/17 in junior year. Just a warning….I know I said that this story is Jemma, and it is! It's just that at least the first few chapters are Demma. I just need to get it going so I can break them up. One more thing! Now, I don't think that everyone's OC will come in on the first chapter, so don't be disappointed if you don't see your character just yet. Everyone should be introduced in the second chapter—the third at the latest—just don't take my word on it! I'm not promising….just giving an estimate. Okay…. Enjoy! Please R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Every Witch Way! It belongs to Nickelodeon and all the writers and producers. **

Emma Alonso walked up to her locker in Iridium High. It was the beginning of a new school year; junior year to be exact. Everything seemed just as normal as it could get when you're a witch.

Over the summer everything had turned out just fine. Desdemona's plan had been foiled, as well as Evil Emma's and they both were sent to the Witch's Council prison. Gigi was released from the servant spell by Emma. Emma planned to erase all magic memories from her mind, but Gigi begged and begged; promising to never tell a soul. Lily moved on from the mortal world and into the Magic Realm to replace Desdemona on the Council. Lily had phoned her a few times over break. She couldn't talk often or for a long time, though. Council duty keeps her on her toes. Tony finally contacted the group over the summer. Emma received a letter letting her know everything was going great at his new school and that he missed everyone; especially her. Mac promised to say in touch after he moved, but they haven't heard from him in over a year. Maddie regained control of her powers and stopped bossing Diego around (not that he had minded _too_ much).

Emma was throwing books into her locker as someone stepped up from behind her.

"Hey, Em," Daniel Miller greeted his girlfriend.

"Danny!" Emma dropped her book-bag and hugged him. "How was your summer?"

"About the same as I told you yesterday, Em. I spent most of it with you." Daniel laughed. Emma's smiled dropped slightly and she mentally hit herself.

"Right," Emma nodded. "Completely forgot." She laughed it off and picked up her bag from the floor. She sighed as she noticed two of her text books had fell from the open pocket of her bag.

"It's alright, I'll get them." Daniel reassured. Before he could reach down and get them, a girl about their age picked them up.

Once she stood straight, Emma and Daniel got a better look at her. She was certainly beautiful, no denying that. She had chestnut, curly hair that almost reached her waist. Her eyes were a piercing green; almost as if they were lightning. She had full, light pink lips and she was taller than Emma.

"Here you go." The girl smiled politely.

"Oh, thank you." Emma smiled in return and grabbed her books from the new student. "I assume you're new here?"

"I sure am!" The girl smiled once again. "I'm Elise, but please call me Ellie." She stuck her hand out for Emma to shake and then she shook Daniel's next. He grasped her hand softly and smiled sweetly at her. She blushed and looked her silver flats. Emma noticed the silent flirtation and cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm Emma," Emma pointed to herself. "And this is my _boyfriend_, Daniel." The word boyfriend might have come across a little more forcefully than she would've wanted it to, but Daniel was flirting with a girl right in front of her! Ellie's smile drooped a little and she took half a step back.

"It was very nice meeting you two. I'll see you around." Ellie walked down the hall, slouching a tad, disappointed that the handsome, tall boy had a girlfriend.

Daniel turned back around to Emma. "What was that, Emma?"

"What do you mean?" Emma kept her eyes on her locker and kept putting her books on the second shelf. Daniel sighed and shifted his weight to his right foot.

"I mean, why were you so rude to her? You aren't _jealous_ are you, Emma?" Daniel couldn't hide the smirk that was growing on his lips. Emma sighed dramatically and closed her locker. She put the strap of her book-bag over her shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"Whaaat?" Emma drug out her voice as it got higher. Daniel raised her eyebrows at her.

"Fine. Yes, I was jealous of Ellie! You were flirting with her in front of me, Daniel!" Emma stopped in front of the cafeteria.

Daniel began to feel guilty. He did flirt with another girl in front of Emma, didn't he? He couldn't help it, he decided. Ellie was gorgeous! She was just the perfect height, her eyes were mesmerizing, and her attitude—oh her attitude. She was polite, bright, happiness practically bounced off of her! Happiness bounced off of Emma, too, right? _Not much anymore._ Daniel thought. Ever since she had started hanging out with Jax more often, she had become more confident; more daring. He didn't know if he could handle a wild girl, let alone a wild girl with magic. But he's dating Emma. He really likes her. He can't have feelings for Ellie when he has feelings for Emma…right?

"Em, you shouldn't be jealous. You and I are dating. I shouldn't have eyes for anyone else." Daniel stepped closer to her and grabbed her forearms. Emma smiled for a moment before she caught his mistake. He _shouldn't _have eyes for anyone else. Is he implying that he does have eyes for someone other than her?

Emma stepped back from him a few feet as her mouth hung open.

"You _shouldn't _have feelings for anyone else? As in you _do_ have feelings for someone else?" Emma's voice began to raise and Daniel looked around frantically for anyone close enough to hear. Thank God, no one was eating breakfast or walking by; the halls were deserted.

"No, Em, that's not what I meant!" Daniel stuttered to find the right words. "I-I—"

"Don't worry, Daniel, I get it." Emma replied coldly. Daniel's guilt began to wither and he looked at her more fiercely now.

"Since when did you get so defensive, Emma? It's all because of Jax, I bet! Ever since you've started to hang out with him, you've become different!" Daniel's voiced started to escalate as well. "I don't like it!"

"You don't like it?" Emma stood back, appalled. It was as if someone had just stabbed her in the side and she was gasping for breath, but no one would help her. "What don't you like? I'm more independent now! I feel more alive than ever and I have Jax to thank for that! I've never felt more me!

"Do you know why? Because he's helping me with my powers! I'm more in touch with my magic side, Daniel! That's who I am." Her voice softened and her eyes glazed over with fresh tears. "I have powers, Daniel. I am a witch. If you have such a problem with the real me, then I don't think we can do this." Emma wiped away the only tear that dared escape her eye. "We're over." Emma turned around and finally let all of her tears out. As she walked down the hall to get her math book from her locker, tears streamed down her face and Daniel wouldn't stop calling her name.

~EWW~

Maddie Van Pelt walked with the Panthers to her locker. It was a new year and she had finally gotten the hang of her powers again. Turning the corner to her locker, she held up her hand abruptly; signaling for the Panthers to stop along with her.

Maddie caught a girl about their height acting suspiciously. She had thick, black glasses, her hair was straight and raven black, and her eyeliner was winged out. Her eyes were as dark as chocolate, maybe darker; black almost. Overall, she looked like a nerd. _If she's a nerd, why is she acting so secretive? _Maddie asked herself. She continued to watch another minute as the nerdy girl looked from left to right. Then she did the unexpected—she casted a spell! Right in plain sight! Maddie watched as the girl twirled her finger and light pink dust fell from her fingertip.

"_Here I am, late to school_

_Please open this locker with speed and not make me look like a fool." _

The girl's locker opened flawlessly and she grabbed her history book. As soon as she closed her locker, she started to head to class. Maddie snapped out of her trance and took her hand away from Katie and Sophie's faces. She started to walk up to the mysterious witch, with Katie and Sophie following as usual.

"Excuse me!" Maddie stopped the fellow witch. "I'm Maddie Van Pelt." Maddie flashed a smile and flipped her hair. The girl in front of her wore a blank look and kept quiet. "Hello?"

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?" The black haired girl asked, confused. Maddie gasped and brought her hand to her chest.

"I'm Maddie Van Pelt! Head Panther of this school!" Maddie stomped foot as if she were a five year old and crossed her arms.

"And I'm Fiona, now if you please excuse me, your whining is hurting my ears." Fiona spun on her heel and started for history class. Maddie could only stand, stunned, as Fiona began to walk. Not long after, she recollected herself. No one had ever stood up to her before! Or insulted her! Well, maybe Emma, but that's not the point!

"I saw you do magic!" Maddie hollered down the hall. Fiona stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I'll make you a deal. You can become a Panther and I'll give you a makeover—"

"Why would I—"

"—If you teach me to do magic as well as you can."

~EWW~

It was twelve in the afternoon and everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch. Gigi sat at a table with her camera man, filming the latest gossip of the new school year. She looked in the lunch line and spotted her brother with an unfamiliar boy.

"What is this I see? Another new student at Iridium High? Let's do some investigating, shall we?" Gigi winked at the camera and got up from her chair. She silently signaled her camera man to stop the live broadcast, while she talked with her brother and his friend. As she approached them, she could immediately tell that this boy standing next to her brother was gorgeous. He had black hair that fell over his forehead, beautiful seas green eyes, and light olive skin.

"Hey, Diego!" Gigi greeted her brother happily. "Who's your friend?"

"No way, Gigi, you are not stealing anymore of my friends. Go blog about something and leave us alone." Diego waved her off. Gigi faked a gasp and looked hurt.

"You like blogging?" The gorgeous guy asked excitedly. "I like blogging, too!" Gigi lit up with excitement. Could this guy get any better? He looked absolutely fantastic _and_ he blogs? _This could be my dream guy_. Gigi thought.

"Dude, you never told me your sister was into blogging." The dark headed boy complained to Diego.

"Well, it never came up!" Diego tried his best to keep them from talking, but he failed. It wouldn't work. He would have to give up all hope on having his own friends. Ever since he was little Gigi always wanted to be friends with his friends. It got on his nerves so much, he couldn't explain it.

"I'm Gigi," She stuck her hand out for him to shake and smiled sweetly.

"I'm, Jason," He took her hand and shook it. Diego noticed that they held hands longer than necessary, so he took their hands and separated them. He looked from Gigi then to Jason and noticed they hadn't stopped smiling at each other.

Diego had enough and wrapped a protective arm around his sister. He didn't like the idea of her going out with someone, even his own friends. No one was good enough for his little sister.

"Okay, Gi, I think it's time for you to go." Diego walked her back to her table and sat her down with her camera man. Gigi turned her attention back to the camera and gave him the signal to start rolling.

"This is Miss Information reporting from the school cafeteria, and all I have to say is I think this could be the start of a _great_ school year—"

~EWW~

**Aaaand done! Yay the first chapter is out of the way! Please review! I'll have the next chapter up soon! And just because I'm posting this now doesn't mean that you can't still post OCs for this story! More extras would be nice! **

**~Torispeace**


	2. Drama and Dates

Emma stood at her locker during lunch. Her head hung down and she stuck her upper half into the locker. She sighed heavily as more tears dripped out of her eyes and she sniffled as snot tried to run down her nose.

Jax rounded the corner, on his way to his locker. He finished lunch early to retrieve his science book from his locker. He planned to study with Emma in the school library for their back-to-school science test. Neither Jax nor Emma felt that it was necessary to have a test on the first day, but their science teacher insisted. After he grabbed his book from his locker, he headed over to meet Emma at hers. He greeted several friends as he made his way to Emma. He turned the corner to her locker and saw her moping, halfway inside of her locker. Jax laughed softly to himself.

"Uh, Em?" Jax poked her shoulder softly. Emma pulled herself from the locker and looked at Jax with broken eyes. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen from crying.

"Oh, Emma," Jax pulled her head onto his shoulder and hugged her tightly to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" His Australian accent was laced with concern and he hugged her tighter.

"D-Daniel-"She tried to get the words out. If she really wanted to tell someone, it was him. Jax stiffened. _Daniel did this to her? She's miserable…_

"Daniel?" Jax pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Emma, tell me what he did."

Emma cleared her throat and wiped away a few tears. "Daniel, he—he broke up with m-me!" She wailed and hit her face back in his chest. Jax wrapped his arms around her again.

His heart broke for her as soon as he saw she had been crying in her locker. He usually made it awkward when someone was crying. He would try to comfort them and pat their back, or tell them it was all right. He had never been good at emotional moments. But with Emma, it seems as if he knew just what to do.

"How about this, Em," Jax started, her head still in his chest. Her crying had softened, but he still felt wetness seep onto his blue school uniform. "Would you like to go get pizza at the Seven with me tonight? I'll pick you up," He started to absentmindedly rub her back slowly. Emma picked up her head from his shoulder and looked at him curiously.

"As in a date? Jax—"Emma couldn't go on a date with him; not yet. Not with anyone right now. She had just ended things with Daniel and she obviously wasn't in a fine state to begin dating at the moment.

"No, not if you aren't ready, Emma. Just as friends," He smiled but on the inside it killed him to say they were only friends. He realized last school year, and over the summer, that he had feelings for her. She was beautiful, kind, and smart. Sure, she followed the rules and almost never used her magic for fun, but that's what he loved. Whenever he asked her to use her magic for a prank or revenge on someone, she always thought twice. She was the good to his bad. They fit perfectly, but he would never tell anyone he thought about those things.

Emma smiled sweetly at him and wiped the dry tears from her face. She willed herself to stop crying and she shut her locker.

"Then I'd love to get pizza tonight. I'll see you later." She waved and went to find Andi. She hadn't seen her all day and needed to tell her about Daniel. She began to walk the opposite way, toward the nurse's office, where she knew she would find Andi. Halfway down the hall she turned and looked for Jax. When she spotted him, she saw him still watching her and she blushed slightly.

"Thank you, by the way." She smiled and waved and moved on to find Andi.

~EWW~

Daniel watched as Emma walked away from Jax. _She's going out and getting pizza with him?_

Daniel scoffed and turned around. She was already going on dates? He couldn't believe her! She just broke up with him and she's going on a date tonight. He walked down the empty halls and tried to collect his thoughts.

He realized he wasn't angry, but hurt. It hurt him to see that Emma moved on—in a matter of hours, might he add—and she was going on a date with _Jax_.

Daniel slammed his fists into the nearest locker.

"Excuse me, but is there a reason you're trying to beat up my locker?" Ellie asked from behind him. Daniel turned around in surprise. He thought everyone would be in class by now. He rubbed the back of his neck with his palm nervously.

"No, sorry, Ellie," He laughed.

"It's all right." She laughed with him. _She has such a nice laugh_, He thought. Right then a possible idea popped into his mind.

"Hey, Ellie, would you like to get pizza at the Seven tonight?"

Ellie stood shocked. Was he asking her out? Wasn't he going out with…what was her name? Ella...Emmy…Emma! Right, it was Emma. Wasn't he dating Emma? Emma did make it _pretty _clear this morning that they were together.

"That's very nice and all, Daniel, but aren't you dating Emma?" Daniel's face fell and he frowned.

"Not anymore…she broke up with me before lunch." He remembered what happened and tried to forget everything. Ellie's face turned sympathetic and she went to hug him.

"Awe, Daniel, I'm sorry." She pulled away from him. "But are you sure you want to go out tonight? I mean, you just broke up." Daniel admired her selflessness. She had thought of him before herself. If she did want to go out with him tonight, she didn't mention it yet; she wanted to make he would be all right with it first.

"Yes, I'm sure. So, will you go with me?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Ellie stood, holding a notebook between her elbow and chest. Her sparkly, silver backpack hung off of one shoulder. She bit her lip, thinking about what would be best. She knows she would love to go out with Daniel, but he and Emma just broke up. Should she go out with him? But that would be putting her feelings before his, and she couldn't do that. But he was asking her! If he was already asking someone to go out with him, he's all right, right? _I don't know…he might not be ready to go out with anyone yet…_ Ellie shook her head at herself. She knew she would regret this answer later.

~EWW~

"Andi! I have to talk to you!" Emma threw the door of the infirmary open. "You wouldn't—"She stopped talking once she realized there was no one to talk to. "Andi?"

Emma huffed and left the infirmary, closing the door behind her. She looked left and right down the halls. They were empty, just as she had expected.

"_I can't find my best friend, _

_So make a screen where Andi can be seen." _

Emma twirled her pointer finger and hot pink dust fell from it. She pointed at the lockers in front of her and a large projector screen popped up. It showed Andi standing next to a boy, leaning against lockers and laughing. Emma stood confused. She would admit it, this boy was cute, but who was he? He had caramel brown hair that spiked slightly. His eyes were large and round and the color of an icicle. She looked closer at the screen and saw the number of the locker. It read _213. _She knew where that was! The west hall!

Emma took off running to meet up with Andi. She looked at her watch. _12:51 _blinked at her in bright pink letters. She only had nine minutes before her science test.

Two minutes later, she found Andi still talking with the boy.

"Andi, there you are!" Emma gasped. She walked up to them and put her hand on her knees, inhaling sharply. She stood back up and breathed out. "I have to talk to you."

"Em, this is Michael," Andi introduced the boy next to her. Michael smiled and shook Emma's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." He said.

"It's…nice to meet…you, too." Emma breathed. "Andi, we have a science test in—"Emma looked at her watch. "—five minutes. We have to go." Emma grabbed Andi's hand and dragged her toward the science room.

"Bye!" Andi waved. Michael waved back and walked down the hall.

~EWW~

"Alonso, Emma," Mrs. Welsh, the science teacher, called.

"Here!" Emma stormed through the door with Andi behind her.

"Miss Alonso, please try to be on time next class."

"Yes, Mrs. Welsh," Emma mumbled and found a seat next to Jax. He smiled when she sat down and she smiled back.

Over on the other side of the classroom, Diego was letting Maddie borrow a pencil.

"Did you forget yours?" He asked her as he handed her a green mechanical pencil. Maddie panicked for a moment, but came up with something.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I left it in my backpack," She smiled and thanked Diego for the pencil.

"You're welcome, but Maddie," He pointed to the floor. "Isn't that your bag right there?" Maddie looked where he was pointing. There sat her backpack, on the linoleum flooring.

"No," Maddie soffed. "It's Sophie's," Maddie kicked the bag to the table behind her; Katie and Sophie's table. She would never admit it, but she just wanted to borrow something of his. Just knowing that he would lend it to her made her feel happy.

Diego smiled and started his test.

~EWW~

Emma and Jax sat at a table in the Seven.

"I swear!" Jax laughed. "She fell right into it!"

Emma laughed and held her stomach. Jax smiled. He liked to see her happy; and it made him happy to know that he caused her laughter. He grabbed his water from the table and took a gulp. His eyes shifted to the door of the Seven and he couldn't believe his eyes. Daniel just walked in, holding hands with the new girl, Ellie.

Jax cleared his throat. He couldn't let Emma see, she would just get upset again.

"So, Em, how do you think you did on the test?" Jax tried to distract her, but he couldn't even distract himself; he kept looking over there. Emma smiled at him, but looked confused.

"What do you keep looking at?" Emma tried to turn around, but Jax grabbed her shoulders. "Jax, come one, what is it?" Emma turned around and saw Daniel with Ellie. Her heart sank a little, but she couldn't let it bother her. She was having such a great time with Jax and she wasn't going to let Daniel ruin her mood. She sighed and turned back to Jax. She managed to pull a smile on her face and push her emotions aside.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked cautiously. Her smile grew and it became real.

"I'm fine, thank you, Jax."

"We could leave if you want," He suggested and began to grab his leather jacket from the back of his seat.

"No!" Emma put her hand over his on top of the jacket. She decided to ignore the electricity she felt. "It's okay,"

Jax's heart raced as her hand stayed on top of his. As she was about to pull her hand back, he grabbed it with his own. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I just want you to know, I'm not very good at the whole comforting thing, but I'm trying." He laughed and tried not to get lost in her brown eyes.

"You're doing just fine." She smiled and laughed. Feeling the moment was right, Jax began to lean closer to Emma. She noticed and leaned closer, too.

"Emma, you just broke up with Daniel, we don't have to—"Emma cut him off and kissed him. At first he was a little taken back by her sudden actions, but he melted into it and kissed back. They both felt the fireworks. The kiss wasn't exactly the longest, but it was sweet. They both sat still for a minute, just looking at one another. Their foreheads were touching and neither one of them pulled back. Over Emma's shoulder, Jax could see Daniel watching them. He probably saw them kiss. Daniel took Ellie's hand and they both stormed out of the Seven.

**Hi! Chapter 2 finished! Yay! I know I didn't introduce everyone yet, but I'm **_**hoping**_** everyone will be here in the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter; I'm not 100% sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Clear Choices and Little Sisters

"Maddie!" Diego called from outside her front door. He knocked, but no one came to the door. He sighed and let himself in like usual. He walked through the little hallway from the door to the living room. "You forgot to give me my pencil back."

He walked in and saw two boys sitting on one of the couches. Sophie and Katie sat on the other, across from the two boys.

One of them had a light shade of brown hair, olive skin, and he had large brown eyes. He looked tall and tough, but his facial features were soft and kind. The other boy had darker skin, like Katie. He looked just as strong as the other boy, but a little shorter. He had short, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Diego!" Sophie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sophie, he's always here, remember?" Katie rolled her eyes and scolded her best friend. Sophie's face lit up.

"Oh right!" She remembered. The dark skinned boy cleared his throat and nodded his head toward Diego.

"Oh! Diego, this is Robbie," Katie introduced the boys who cleared his throat a moment ago.

"And this is Wyatt," Sophie smiled brightly at the other boy.

"Nice to meet you, guys." Diego shook both of their hands. "Is Maddie home?" Diego turned back to the girls.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Katie answered.

He thanked her quickly and went around the corner to the stairs. Diego walked down the hallway to Maddie's room. He noticed there were paintings hanging from the wall. There were also pictures of Maddie and her family. Some were from when Maddie was little. One was when she was missing two front teeth and smiled hugely at the camera. Some were from middle school, like class pictures and things. Then there was one from just recently, he was guessing, and he couldn't stop looking at it. Maddie was wearing purple pastel jeans and a blue pastel top. She was outside at a farm it looked like. She leaned up against a woodened fence and smiled brightly at the camera. He looked at it for another moment and moved on down the hall. He turned the corner of the hall to her bedroom. A few feet away he noticed her bedroom door was left open.

He looked in and saw her sitting on the couch. She was focused on a sheet of paper in her lap. She had changed her clothes after getting home from school. She wore thin, purple striped pajama pants and a turquoise tank top. He looked closer, trying to see what she was writing, but he saw her using his pencil. The green mechanical one he lent to her this afternoon. He smiled softly. He looked past her shoulder and out the window. The sun was beginning to set; it was growing darker out.

"Maddie," He called into the room. She jumped at his voice and put the pencil underneath her leg. He laughed and walked into the room. He sat next to her and she folded the piece of paper into a small square. She leaned forward and set it on the small table in front of the couch.

"What were you doing?" Diego asked as he reached for the paper.

"Nothing!" Maddie panicked and grabbed it before he could. His eyebrows arched in confusion and he pulled the paper from her hand softly.

"_Nothing is more beautiful than your eyes."_

That was the first sentence of the page. There were many more, but all of them stood out to him. He knew all of them. They were his words.

"_I wish we talked more often." _

"_I'll always keep you safe."_

"_No one could compare to you."_

"_I wish we were more than friends…"_

Diego sat, astonished. These all were things he has said. Things he had told Maddie.

"You…um, heard the last one?" Diego asked nervously. His thumb played with the corner of the paper and he looked at her. She smiled and nodded her head. He smiled back, even though he thought his heart would explode any second. "All of these were things I told you over the summer. You remembered them?"

Maddie pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"How could I forget them, Proxy?" She joked. He laughed and stood up. He dropped the paper on the table.

"It's getting late, I have to get going." Diego started for the door, but Maddie stopped him.

"Diego, what about your pencil?" Maddie stood up and turned around to grab the pencil off of the couch. She walked up to him and held it out.

"Keep it," Diego smiled. He walked out and back down the stairs. He said goodbye to the girls and Robbie and Wyatt, then he made his way home.

**~EWW~**

Robbie, Melanie, and Tommy sat on the couch in the garage. Tommy lay with his feet over the top of the couch with the top of his head lying on the floor. Melanie lay in between the boys with her legs over Tommy and her head on Robbie's lap. Melanie groaned loudly and pulled herself up on her elbows.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"We haven't pranked anyone in almost two weeks!" She complained. Tommy sat upright and Robbie leaned over to ruffle his curly hair.

"She's right!" Tommy agreed. "What about the new kids in your class?"

"Chris and Scarlett?" Melanie asked. Tommy nodded his head frantically.

"No!" Robbie protested. He stood from the couch and knocked Melanie off of it and onto to the floor.

"Robbie!" Melanie squealed from the ground. Robbie looked at the ground and saw her laying there.

"Oh, sorry, Mel," Robbie apologized and gave her his hand. She thanked him and sat back on the couch.

"So, why can't we prank them, Robbie?" Tommy wondered. "Mel and I have been working on new goo! It's stickier." Tommy high fived Melanie and they smiled victoriously.

"You can cover Chris in goo as much as you'd like, but don't prank Scarlett, please, guys." Robbie pleaded. He met Scarlett early this morning in math.

_Flashback ~ _

_Robbie was almost late for math. He made it to his desk just as the clock struck nine. _

"_There you are!" Melanie said relieved. "Mrs. Parker said that if you were late on the first day again, she'd give you detention!" _

"_Mel, detention isn't the worst that could happen." Robbie scoffed. Melanie rolled her eyes and grabbed her pencil from her bag. Robbie dug through his bag and searched for a pencil or pen; anything he could write with. _

"_Mel, do you have an extra pencil?" Robbie whispered to her. _

"_Yeah, why?" Melanie looked inside of her pencil case quickly. _

"_Could I borrow it?" _

"_Nope," She smirked and went back to listening to Mrs. Parker. Robbie internally groaned and looked at his blank sheet of paper in front of him. _

"_Hey," Robbie heard someone whisper from his left. He turned and saw a girl his age. She had long, wavy brown hair and bangs that swept to the side. Her hazel eyes sparkled underneath the hanging lights in the classroom. Her skin was a tan color and her hair was in a neat, high ponytail. Oddly enough, she looked very similar to Emma, his brother's girlfriend. _

"_I have an extra pencil," She handed him a pencil when the teacher wasn't looking. He thanked her with a smile and turned back around. He looked at the pencil before using it. It was all kinds of colors and stripes. The first stripe was turquoise, then red, then black, then blue, then purple, then white, and then several shade of green. After the green ended, the turquoise came back and the stripes went down the pencil in the same order. _

_Reality ~_

"You like her!" Melanie accused. Robbie blushed and looked at the floor.

"What are you talking about? I do not like her, Mel!" Robbie lied and stared at his shoes.

Tommy and Melanie shared a look and nodded with each other. _Robbie definitely has a crush on this girl. _

**~EWW~**__

The next morning Emma awoke and remembered the events from yesterday. Daniel broke up with her, Jax took her to the Seven, Daniel brought Ellie there on a date, and she kissed Jax. She liked it, too. It felt right to her. She knew she had feelings for Jax; she had realized them last year, but she was with Daniel. Now he wasn't in her way of being with Jax.

Emma's heart sank as she realized she couldn't get together with Jax just yet. She had just broken up with Daniel. Was she ready to date again? Daniel didn't accept her for who she is, he hated her having magic. She kept her powers from him to keep him happy, which made her miserable. She hated lying, especially to anyone she was close with. But with Jax, she could be anyone she wanted to be. She didn't have to hide anything from him, he accepted her for who she is. Suddenly, her choices were clear. She might need a little time to get over Daniel, but she knew she wanted to be with Jax.

Emma climbed out of her bed and stretched her arms out. Before she grabbed her uniform for the day, she checked her cell phone on her nightstand. She held the power button for a few seconds turning the phone back on. She read the notifications that popped up on the front screen after it finished booting up.

_1 missed call – Andi Cruz _

_ 2 messages – Andi Cruz_

_ 1 message – Jax Novoa _

She slid her finger across the messages that Andi sent and her and read them.

"_Hey Em! Everything okay? You didn't pick up my call—" _

"_Walking to school with new kid Tyler ;) Tell you about him later. See you at school—" _

Emma smiled. Andi met two new boys already? She laughed and read Jax's message.

"_I had a great time last night, Em :) See you at school—"_

Emma's heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered. She lifted her head and looked out the window. Sure enough, pink and purple butterflies fluttered their wings outside of her window. She blushed and looked at her clock. _7:22 am. _She gasped. School started at eight and Andi wasn't here to wake her up in time! She dialed Jax's number and ran to her closet to get her clothes.

_ "Hello?" _He answered on the third ring.

"Jax!" Emma sighed in relief. She heard him laugh over the phone.

_"What's up, Em? You okay?" _

"Sort of," She said as she put the phone on speaker and changed in record speed.

_"What's wrong?" _He asked concerned._ "Emma, are you okay?" _

"I'm fine, it's just that Andi walked to school with someone else today—"

_"And you're jealous that she walked to school with someone other than you?" _He cut in.

"No! I'm happy for her; it was with the new boy, Tyler. But my point is, she didn't come over this morning to wake me up! Now I'm going to be late! Could you pick me up and take me to school, please?" Emma pleaded over the phone. She was desperate. She had never been late to school in her life. Well, there was the one time last year she skipped with Jax, but that was different.

_"Em, calm down," _He chuckled._ "Of course I'll come pick you up." _

"Thank you so much! I'll see you soon." She said goodbye and hung up. She rushed into the bathroom and started applying her make-up. She heard the doorbell ring and she poked her head outside the bathroom door.

"It's open!" She yelled her loudest.

"Emma, it's me!" She heard Jax's voice echo through the house. "Where are you?"

"In here!" Emma yelled as she finished up her make-up.

"In the bathroom?" Jax walked down the hall slowly, if she had just gotten out of the shower, or was using the bathroom, he didn't want to invade her privacy. "Do you want me to wait in your room?"

"No," Emma laughed. She put the rest of her make up in her backpack that lay on the floor next to her. "I just put on make-up."

"Why?" Jax asked confused. Emma wrinkled her eyebrows at him and walked into her bed room. She sat on her bed and began to slip on her silver, sparkly shoes.

"Why?" Emma repeated. "Because I look better with it," She laughed and stood up, facing him. He shook his head and took her shoulders in his hands.

"No way, Em. You look much better without it," He smiled as her and kissed her cheek.

Emma blushed and looked at her clock. It was quarter till eight and they needed to get going.

"Come on, we're going to be late," She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the front door.

"Where's your dad?" Jax asked from behind her. She still held his hand as she locked the front door. She turned around and looked at him.

"He's the principle," Emma explained. "He has to be at school first, when the teachers get there."

Jax nodded his head in response and pulled her toward his motorbike. Emma slowed down as they neared the motorcycle.

"Um, how about we walk?" Emma suggested nervously. Jax grinned and grabbed his helmet off of the seat.

"Don't worry, Emma, you'll be just fine." Jax put his helmet on her head and adjusted the size. He climbed onto the bike and put Emma on behind him. He took her hands and wrapped them around his stomach for her. She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes tightly.

Jax started the engine and they sped down the road.

Half way to school, Emma saw a girl who looked very similar to herself. She had the same hair, skin tone, and her eyes were a dark brown; just like Emma's. Emma stared at the girl in confusion. The girl noticed Emma and looked returned the glance. They didn't stop looking at each other until they were too far apart to see.

**~EWW~**

Gigi was busy getting books out of her locker with one hand and blogging with the other. She closed her locker and didn't look up from her phone. She walked down the hall, still typing away the newest information on her blog, and accidentally bumped into someone.

Gigi dropped her phone on the linoleum and gasped.

"My phone!" Gigi bent down and retrieved it from the floor. She looked up and saw the Panthers in front of her, but something was different. There was another one of them.

"Fiona?" Gigi asked. "You're a Panther now?"

Fiona's stick straight hair was in tight curls that fell over her shoulders lightly. Her glasses were absent from her face and Gigi assumed Maddie had made her wear contacts. Her winged eyeliner was even more noticeable, since she was wearing light pink eye shadow. Her brown eyes sparkled deviously in the school lighting.

"You better believe it," Fiona smirked. Maddie snapped her fingers and the Panthers continued their way down the hall. Gigi frantically unlocked her phone and went straight to her blog. Everyone would know Fiona was a Panther by lunch.

**Wow! Two chapters in two days! I don't think I've ever done that before hahaha. Thank you for all the generous reviews! They really make my day, I'm not joking :) **

**Dreamforever437: I'm sorry :( Honestly, I love Jemma so much more than Demma. I think Jax understands Emma way more than Daniel ever could. Daniel didn't really even except her for who she was. **

**Stizzzy: Here's Scarlett! I know it's not much, but trust me; I have big plans for her! No, I don't think I'll update every other day. I know I updated today, but I know I won't be able to update tomorrow. I have youth group and I go to my aunt's house every weekday and my laptop is at my house. I'll update and write whenever I have the time :) I have more time on my hands right now, but school starts next Thursday for me, so I might not have as much time to update. I'm not sure when I'll update. I might update a few times during the week, but I'll definitely update on weekends. **

**CarlyClaireAuthor: Unfortunately, she wasn't :( but I'm trying to add her in somewhere! I'm trying to introduce all of the OCs first, because right now, not all of them are. Hopefully I'll have all of them in by the next chapter. **

**Okay, so could you guys answer a question for me? Do you like how the story is set up? With the scenes and stuff? I think I like it :) I know not all of the OCs are introduced yet, but I **_**think**_** all of them will be by next chapter. Thank you! **

**~Torispeace **


	4. More New People and Blown Covers

Sophie was late once again to meet Maddie, Katie, and Fiona at Maddie's locker. It was the second time that week, but she had a generous excuse. Her cousin was transferring to Iridium High because her father moved to Miami from Albany. She stayed up all night trying to catch her cousin up on the details of Iridium High. No, not school rules, but dating, drama, and friendship details, of course.

She huffed and puffed and tried not to spill the smoothie that she held in her hand as she ran through the halls of the school. She rounded a few corners and passed the cafeteria.

"Sophie Johnson, no running in the halls!" Mr. Alonso called after her as she ran faster.

"Sorry, principle Alonso!" She didn't stop, however she did speed up. Francisco shook his head in defeat and sighed.

"Sophie!" Maddie screamed when she saw her running down the hall. Sophie came closer and closer to the two girls, but her speed never decreased. She ran faster, even. She ran straight into Katie and they both went sprawling to the ground. Katie groaned and shoved Sophie off of her.

"Sorry, Katie," Sophie jumped up as if she didn't attack Katie just a moment ago. "I just couldn't stop! I was going so fast."

"Right," Maddie rolled her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Well, my cousin—"Sophie tried to explain, but Maddie cut her off.

"This is the second time this week!" Maddie yelled. "Do you expect me to wait for you to bring my smoothie on your own time?"

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but I have it right here." Sophie stuck her hand out and put the bejeweled cup in front of Maddie.

"No, Sophie," Maddie turned her head to the side. "Fiona already got me one."

Sophie's ecstatic mood soon withered into nothing and she felt as if she was being replaced. She sighed and walked over to the trash can and threw away to smoothie; cup and everything.

"Soph!" The four girls heard from behind them and turned to the voice. "Where did you go? I thought you were going to show me around?" A girl with large, magnificent brown eyes walked up to them. Her nose was quite small, but it fit her face well. Her lips were as red as roses and plump like a plum. Her jet black hair reached just below her waist and was it in tight mermaid waves. She was about Sophie's height, maybe a little shorter. Her ears were pierced and she had a small diamond Monroe piercing on her upper lip. Her make-up was dark; black, Smokey eye shadow, dark mascara, and her face held no sign of acne what so ever.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but I had to get Maddie her smoothie." Sophie apologized. Charlie smiled at her cousin.

"It's okay," Charlie accepted. "Where is it?" Her eyebrows arched and she looked at all of the girl's hands. There wasn't a smoothie in sight. This Maddie girl could not have finished it already, could she? Sophie hadn't even been with them for more than five or so minutes.

"Oh," Sophie looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Well—"

"She wasn't here in time," Maddie spoke up. "She was supposed to be here sooner, but Fiona got me one when Sophie didn't." Maddie narrowed her eyes at Sophie.

"Awe, I'm sorry, Soph," Charlie walked up to Sophie and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Maybe next time, yeah?"

Sophie smiled brightly and nodded hopefully. She took a glance at her watch as Charlie let go and adjusted the strap of her black, Chanel quilted leather backpack.

"Oh no!" Sophie yelled. "I was supposed to meet Wyatt in the cafeteria for breakfast!" Sophie took off running toward the cafeteria and left Charlie.

"Sophie!" Charlie called. "Wait! You're supposed to show me around!" Charlie sighed when she realized Sophie wasn't coming back. She looked up at the Panthers hopefully.

"Forget it, newbie." Fiona snapped. Charlie was taken aback and held a look of shock. Maddie sighed and walked up to Charlie.

"What's your first class?" Maddie asked Charlie. Charlie smiled and took her bag off of her shoulder. She unstrapped the top and looked for her schedule. Once she found it she held it up victoriously and put her bag back on her left shoulder.

"Math with Mr. Alonso," Charlie answered as she read the words off of the paper. Maddie laughed to herself for a moment.

"What?" She asked Maddie. Maddie shook her head and smiled.

"That's in the west hall, room _247_. Take a left from the cafeteria and the room is the third on the left." Maddie folded the schedule back and handed it to Charlie.

"Thank you so much." Charlie thanked Maddie and went to her class.

"Why did you help her?" Fiona demanded when Charlie was out of earshot.

"Because I did! Don't question me, Fiona," Maddie scolded. She sighed. _Because I was that girl once…lost and no one help me. _

"Whatever," Fiona rolled her eyes. Maddie turned toward her and was ready to defend herself, but someone down the hall called her name

"Maddie," Diego called from down the hall. He jogged up to her. "Are you ready to walk to class?"

Maddie blushed. She forgot that she was walking to class with Diego this morning. It was this new thing he had been doing. He'd ask her if she was ready and she would grab his hand and they would walk to Biology together. It would take her some getting used to, but she enjoyed it.

"Um, yeah," She answered. Diego smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, just let me grab my Bio book and I'll meet you back here." Diego left for his locker and Fiona and Katie stepped in front of Maddie.

"Are you and Diego dating?" Katie accused.

"What?" Maddie shouted in shock. "No, why?"

Katie and Fiona looked from one another and back to Maddie.

"Do you want to date him?"

Maddie thought for a moment. Did she want to date Diego? She took a deep breath and answered the girls before Diego returned.

"Yes…"

**~EWW~**

Gigi, Maddie, Diego, Ellie, Michael, and Jax sat in Biology, listening to the new teacher. Lorenzo Rueda volunteered to substitute for Mrs. Peterson while she was away visiting her sick mother in Slovakia. Honestly, Gigi and Diego were quite fine with it. As long as their father didn't embarrass them, they were on board with the idea.

Mr. Rueda was busy writing about the human skeleton to notice that principle Alonso walked into the room with a new student. He was quite tall for his age. His hair was long, but not too long. It was black and choppy and draped over the top of his eyes. His skin complexion was almost as white as snow, which made it easier to notice his mesmerizing eyes. They were hazel with green specks and had an extremely noticeable black ring around his pupil.

"Dad," Gigi coughed. He turned around and noticed guests standing in the doorway.

"Ah, principle Alonso," Mr. Rueda placed the dry erase marker on the corner of his desk and pushed his reading classes up. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Lorenzo," Francisco smiled. "I have a new student here."

"Yes, I was expecting someone today," Lorenzo picked up a binder from his desk and read through a list of student names. "Here we are…Zany Devon."

"It's pronounced Zane, sir." The boy spoke.

"Right, Zani, of course. Well, take a seat; I'm sure you can find an empty one." Mr. Rueda spread his arms out to gesture at the class. "Thank you, principle Alonso."

"My pleasure, have fun kids." Mr. Alonso left the room and closed the door behind him. Zani stood at the door and observed the class. There weren't many people. Zani counted about eleven. He noticed an empty seat next to a girl. Her hair was black and she had her bangs clipped back with a barrette. She had a piece of paper and a pencil in front of her, but she held her phone in her hand underneath the table. He smirked and made his way to the seat.

"You better not get caught with that thing," He whispered and held the smirk on his face and he put his backpack underneath the table.

Gigi jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to look at him. She took a glance at her dad, to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Don't worry, I won't." Gigi smiled and looked back at her phone. She was typing a paragraph about the new boy. About how hot he looked, about how he was three days late into the semester, and about how he seemed mysterious, as if he was planning for something to happen at any second.

**~EWW~ **

"So, are you going to tell me about this Tyler boy?" Emma poked at Andi's shoulder. It was lunch and they both sat at one of the small tables.

"Oh Tyler? Yeah, he's cool…" Andi led off. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. Andi was holding back. She knew she liked this boy, but she also knew that Andi liked Michael.

"Andi," Emma whined. "Tell me about him! Why do you like him?"

"Em, how many time have a told you? Don't whine, it makes you seem unattractive." Andi diverted the question. Emma groaned.

"Andi, quit it. You're avoiding my question! And whining does not make me seem unattractive." Emma pouted.

Andi sighed and took a bite of her turkey sandwich. Today's lunch at school was one of its better days. Sandwiches and chips. Usually, it was mystery meatloaf or styrofoam seafood. Emma waited patiently for Andi to finish.

"He loves videogames, Em," Andi smiled. "He's nice, but not too nice, you know? And he's cute, too. He has short, brown hair and dark brown eyes."

Emma smiled happily for her best friend. It wasn't like Andi would've dated anyone last year. None of the boys she knew were her type. Even if they were her type, she was too good of friends with all of them; she wouldn't want to ruin a lifelong friendship.

"Andi, that's great; but what about Michael? Don't you like him too?" Emma asked. She took a sip of the lemonade that was in the small container in front of her.

"Yeah, I do. I like them both, I guess, but I don't know who I like more, Em." Andi leaned her head back and slouched in her chair. "I don't know what to do,"

Andi picked up her head, but remained slouched. She stared at Emma.

"No way!" Emma put her hands up. "I can't help you with boy issues, Andi. I'm not even good at handling boy myself, you know that."

"Right, I'm sorry, Em." Andi said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Emma assured.

"You're probably right." Andi stood up and grabbed her lunch tray. Emma stood with her and grabbed her own tray. They walked to the lunch lady and handed in their trays. They walked through the cafeteria doorway.

"Since when do I worry about this kind of stuff anyway?" Andi laughed. Emma joined her and they walked down the halls to their lockers.

A little girl ran down the hallway with a book in one hand and she ran straight into the girls. Emma and Andi stumbled back, while the girl fell on her bottom.

"Oof," She landed. She looked up and whispered something to herself. Her eyes widened in fear and she stood up. Emma recognized this girl. She was the one who she saw on the street on her way to school yesterday!

"W-what's your name?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Em, did you clone yourself again, but a mini you this time?" Andi panicked.

"Andi, shhh!" Emma shushed Andi.

"Oh right," Andi realized her mistake. "What am I saying? She's never cloned herself, little girl, it was a—a game! Yeah, it's a game."

"Wow, nice save," Emma whispered sarcastically to her best friend. Andi shot Emma a look.

Meanwhile, the little girl scrabbled to pick up her book. Emma caught a glimpse of the name on the sticker of the book.

_Scarlett Alonso _

**~EWW~ **

Melanie and Robbie sat in the Iridium Middle School cafeteria eating lunch. They were talking about their latest prank and figured they would fill Tommy in later after school. Suddenly, a boy walked up to their table. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell just over his eyes. His eyes were a misty green and he had a tan complexion.

"Hey, Mel," The boy greeting Melanie with a smirk. Melanie rolled her eyes and looked at Robbie. He looked just as irritated.

"What do you want, Chris?"

"Want to come and sit me and my friends?" He suggested and moved closer to her.

"No, thank you," Melanie replied. "I'm eating lunch with my brother."

Chris looked at his shoes and nodded.

"Right," He said. "Well, I'll see you later."

Robbie and Melanie looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Robbie, Melanie," Scarlett called from the lunch line. She walked over to them with her tray and placed it on the table. She set down a notebook that had her name written in a sticker on it. "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Of course," Robbie responded immediately. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her. She laughed and sat down. Robbie took his seat again.

"So, how do you like Iridium Middle School?" Melanie asked Scarlett. She smiled brightly and swallowed the grape she had just put in her mouth.

"Oh, I love it!" She beamed.

Her focus turned to the dark shadow peering around the corner of the lunch room door. She froze. Her heart rate picked up and it took all of everything she had not to cast a spell on the shadow. Her eyes locked with the empty sockets of the shadow, where its eyes were meant to be. The shadow was eerie and almost transparent. It wasn't hard to make out the shape of it; you could tell where its head was, where its feet were planted on the ground, and where its hand silently called for Scarlett to follow it.

Her breathing quickened and she shot up from her chair. She grabbed her notebook from the corner of the table and she ran out of the lunch room, while Melanie and Robbie called her name.

**~EWW~**

Scarlett ran as fast as she could. Her lungs were burning, screaming for oxygen. She has never run this fast or far in her life. But what else could she do when a shadow was tempting you to come to the Dark Side? She ran faster as the memory of the shadow came flooding back into her mind. She hadn't realized she ran all the way to the other side of the school; the High School.

Scarlett was sure it was safe by now, but she turned and looked behind her shoulder anyway. As she was looking behind her, she ran into someone in front of her.

"Oof," She landed. She looked up and whispered to herself, "Emma,"

Her eyes widened in fear and she stood up. They weren't supposed to meet yet! Scarlett knew this was Emma. Her mother had told her so many things about her. She was the Chosen One. Emma wasn't supposed to know about Scarlett! Their mother will be so upset.

"W-what's your name?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Em, did you clone yourself again, but a mini you this time?" Emma's friend panicked.

"Andi, shhh!" Emma shushed the girl.

"Oh right," Her friend realized her mistake. "What am I saying? She's never cloned herself, little girl, it was a—a game! Yeah, it's a game."

_I already know she's a witch; she's my sister. _Scarlett mentally rolled her eyes.

Emma whispered something to her friend. Her friend—Andi—gave Emma a look.

Scarlett took Emma's distraction to her advantage and grabbed her notebook she dropped. However, she didn't realize that Emma had caught the name of the owner of the notebook. Emma knew who she was and her cover was blown.

**~EWW~**

"Mom!" Scarlett yelled as she threw open the door to their home. She walked into the living room. It wasn't large, but it wasn't tiny either.

Next to the doorway was a long, rectangular table that held a pot of flowers and magazines on it. In front of the doorway was a cream colored leather couch. Across from the couch was a television set. The flat screen hung from the wall and underneath it was a small bookshelf that held many books and more magazines.

There was a kitchen across the hall with a stove, dishwasher, refrigerator, and a double sided sink. There was a nice bay window in the back of the kitchen, where the table sat with four chairs surrounding it.

Straight from the door was the stairs to the second level. There were three bedrooms in the house. Two upstairs and one downstairs, which was the guest room.

"Scarlett," Maria stood up from the couch. "You're supposed to be in school, dear."

"I know, mom, I know, but I have to tell you something." Scarlett walked over to the couch and sat down with her mother.

"Now, I don't want to alarm you or anything…" Scarlett trailed off cautiously. She was afraid of her reaction. "But, I think it's safe to say that Emma knows about me…"

**Phew! Almost 3,000 words! Wow! Hahaha.**

**Now, I know I haven't **_**completely **_**introduced everyone (*Ahem* Tyler *Ahem*) but I have mentioned all of them! Don't worry; he will have more roles in the story. I know you guys know practically nothing about Tyler and Michael to go ahead and do the poll, but you can always go find them in my story thing where I'm asking for OCs. I'm going to go ahead and start the poll—it will be open for a while—and you guys can vote whenever. I WILL GIVE A WARNING WHEN THE POLL WILL CLOSE. Sorry, I don't know how many of you read the AN so I decided to put that one in caps lol. **

**Stizzy: Don't worry! It's fine, the more the reviews the better ;) I found it quite hysterical that you reviewed four times! :P not that I'm complaining haha today is July 31****st**** here. I live in Georgia; the US. Everyone in Georgia starts in August lol. Nope! Robbie gave the pencil back! I forgot to put that in there hahaha**

**Guest (the one who can't remember their password) : Your top five?! Wow! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Honestly I think my writing sucks lol **

**Thank you guys so much! I'll update again soon :)**


	5. The Shadow and the Witch's Coucil Member

_**Thursday, August 10**__**th**__**, 2015 **_

_**3:53 pm. **_

"Hey, Andi," Tyler greeted as he walked up to her. It was after school and Andi was just finishing putting her school books away at her locker.

"Oh, hey, Tyler," Andi smiled.

"Are you on your way home? I could walk you, if you'd like?" Tyler asked.

Andi smiled gratefully. She shut her locker and started walking down the hall as she replied to him.

"Actually, I can't," Andi said. She held up a black and green striped duffle bag. "I'm headed to Shark practice."

"Right," He nodded. "I heard you guys are having tryouts tomorrow after school."

Tyler pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. It was a flyer for Iridium High Swim Tryouts.

_Iridium High Swim Team Tryouts! _

_Do you want to be a Shark?_

_Meet at the pool tomorrow afternoon after school at 3:45. _

_Bring your own swimsuit, goggles, and head cap. _

He folded it back up and put in his front pocket this time.

"Oh, yeah!" Andi remembered. "You should try out."

Tyler laughed and shook his head, as if what Andi had suggested was a joke. Swimming wasn't really his thing. Sure, he liked to swim, but he never cared for competitive swimming. He didn't quite understand the concept. All you did was race someone across the pool and back. He didn't find it entertaining.

"Nah, swimming isn't my thing. I'm more of a video game kind of guy." Tyler explained. Andi nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, I get it," Andi spoke. They passed the principles' office and to the girls' locker room. Andi stopped at the door way. "The only other extra-curricular thing I was in before The Sharks was chainsaw club, but they had to remove it."

"Why?" Tyler laughed.

"Something about sawing into the walls too much," Andi rolled her eyes. "It happened three times, twice on accident, and they take it away!

"Well, I have to go change for practice. I'll see you tomorrow?" Andi pulled the door to the locker room open slightly. She waited for him to respond before she went in.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Tyler said and walked the opposite way down the hall.

**~EWW~**

_**Friday, August 11**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**3:15**_

Lily Martinez was tele-transported into a house. Alarmed, she began to look around frantically. She realized she was in a living room. There was a nice leather couch, a table with flowers and magazines, and a wide screen television that hung from the wall. She recognized this house. It was Maria's. Lily spun in circles trying to find anyone in the room. Once she turned three-hundred-sixty degrees, she saw that no one was in the room but herself.

"Maria," Lily called through the house. _Scarlett must be in school, but where is Maria? _Lily asked herself.

"Maria?" Lily called louder.

Suddenly, she heard a crash come from the kitchen. She bolted from the living room and found the kitchen quickly.

"_Bring me the Chosen One!" _Lily heard a deep, scruffy, unfamiliar voice.

She walked in and couldn't believe her eyes. In the back of the kitchen was an eerie shadow. It crowed Maria in the back corner, up against the window.

"Lily!" Maria gasped as the shadow moved closer. It turned around and came face to face with Lily. Her heart picked up speed and her breathing became visibly heavier. _Right now would be a wonderful time to have magic, _Lily thought. The words couldn't come out of her mouth. She was paralyzed with fear. She had never seen anything so terrifying in all of her life.

"M-Maria, you need to get out of here," Lily voice came out less shakily as she thought it would have. "Think of the kids! Emma and Scarlett! They need you, Maria; especially Emma. She doesn't know you're alive."

"No," The stubborn powerless witch protested. "I am not leaving you here with this…beast."

The shadow turned sharply at the insult that was thrown at him. His eye sockets blazed with imaginary fire and he leapt at Maria.

"No!" Lily cried. The shadow pounced on Maria and it engulfed her in its darkness. After, there was nothing. No sound, no movement, no shadow. No Maria. She was gone. The shadow took her. Lily stood in the middle of the kitchen, her chest heaving.

What was she going to tell Emma and Scarlett?

**~EWW~**

_**Friday, August 11**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**3:34 pm. **_

Lily walked through the doors of Iridium High, searching for Emma. She figured it would be much easier to locate Emma, and then worry about Scarlett afterwards. Lily ran down a few more halls until she saw Emma, Andi, Jax, and Michael.

"Emma!" Lily breathed as she jogged the rest of the way to Emma.

"Lily?" Emma asked.

"Aunt Lily?" Michael asked in confusion. Jax, Andi, and Emma turned to look at him.

"_Aunt_ Lily?" Jax asked.

"Does this mean you're a—"Andi didn't finish. "You are!"

Michael was a wizard! He was Lily's nephew!

"Andi, I can explain," Michael pleaded.

"Explain? Explain what?" Andi smiled. "This is sweet! You, Emma, Maddie, and Jax have powers!"

"What?" Michael demanded.

"Never mind…" Andi whispered.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Emma turned back to Lily.

"It's about your mother," Lily looked at her shoes. Emma wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and look at Jax. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Lily," Emma began softly. "My mother has been dead for a while, you know that."

Lily looked up at Emma, but didn't say a word; she didn't have to. Emma understood by the way Lily stared at her.

"Where is she?" Emma's voice hardened as thought of her mother.

"I'll explain once we find Scarlett, now—"

"Scarlett _is_ my sister." Emma didn't ask Lily. She had just confirmed it. She had a hunch, but she couldn't have been too sure.

"Yes, now I need your guys' help!" Lily exaggerated.

"Sorry, Lily, but I have to be at Swim Tryouts in ten minutes." Andi apologized.

"Yeah, Aunt Lily, I'm trying out," Michael said. "But, don't get me wrong, I'd love to help you."

"It's fine kids." Lily sighed. "Emma, Jax?"

Emma looked hesitantly at Jax.

"I'm so sorry, Em, but I have to be at tryouts, too." He said guiltily. "I wish I could go with you, you know that."

Emma nodded her head and wished him luck that they find good members for the team and she was off with Lily to find Scarlett.

**~EWW~ **

_**Friday, August 11**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**3:37 pm. **_

Zani walked with Diego and Maddie to the front doors of school. Maddie's heels clicked against the linoleum flooring as they neared the front of the school. Diego's hand held Maddie's tightly as they walked outside of the school doors. Diego waved to Zani and Maddie gave him a hug.

"See you guys tomorrow," Zane called as he stood by the entrance of school. He watched Maddie and Diego climb into Diego's father's Nisan Altima and they left the parking lot.

Zani sighed as he waited for his sister to come and pick him up. She dropped out of high school after they moved from Britain; schools here were too different for her. Even though they were from England, Zani had inherited an American accent from their father, and his sister had a British accent from their mother.

He walked to the bike rack near the front of school and leant against it. There were only two bikes left in the rack. They probably belonged to some kids who were trying out for the swim team. He heard they were having tryouts after school. Well, he more of saw about it, than heard about. A few of his friends had told him about it, but he saw so many flyers on bulletin boards today. They already had four members on the team, were they really that desperate to put up so many flyers?

Zani was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't realize a blonde girl walk out of the high school.

She had stick-straight, blonde hair. Her skin was the same tone as his, pale. She was short compared to Zani, maybe she was about 5'7, he guessed. She didn't have on a school uniform like everyone else. She wore a loose, black tank top that showed her stomach and side when the wind blew. She matched the top with black shorts and brown studded combat boots. She also wore a black ring with a red stone on her right index finger, just like the one he wore, on the exact same finger.

"Amber," Zani called to his sister. When she turned around, the thing that immediately caught your attention was her piercing grey eyes with vibrant blue stains in them. "What were you doing inside? The past two days you have picked me up and never once went inside. Why now?"

"No reason," She shrugged. "Just looking around."

"Liar," Zani smirked as he stood up from the bike rack and walked to Amber's motorcycle. It was black with a red diamond shape on the front; like their rings.

"So, what were you really doing in there?" Zani asked as he took his helmet from the seat of the bike.

"I, um," Amber stuttered. She grabbed her own helmet off of the seat and sat on the bike, starting the engine. She waited for her brother to get on behind her. "Are you getting on?"

"Not until you tell me why you were in my high school." Zani said. He loved prying things out of his little sister. They were so close in age, that many people took them for fraternal twins; but they were 13 months apart.

"Fine!" Amber yelled. She hopped off of the bike and tore her helmet off of her head. "You know how mom and dad were saying that I needed to get a job, or they would make me go back to school?"

Zani nodded his head, listening to his sister explain.

"Well, I kind of got a job…here." She whispered the last part to herself.

"What?" Zani demanded. "At my school? Ambs, you know I just wanted it to be me here!"

Zani ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.

"Doing what?"

"I'm Mr. Alonso's assistant." Amber answered her brother.

**~EWW~**

**Friday, August 11****th****, 2015**

**3:49 pm. **

Daniel blew an ear shattering whistle. The sound echoed throughout the air and everyone standing by the pool covered their ears.

"Alright, it looks like this is all who's going to show up," Daniel determined. "Let's get tryouts going."

Andi, Diego, Daniel, and Jax all stood in a straight line in front of the kids who were willing to try out to become a Shark. Michael, Jason, and another girl, Shayleigh stood across from The Sharks.

"I guess this is it," Andi whispered to Diego. He nodded his head.

"Okay, Shayleigh, are you ready to race against Daniel?" Jas asked. He was handed the whistle while Daniel pulled his shirt off, put his goggles over his eyes, and put his swim cap on. It had become a tryout rule to race the team captain, if you could beat him or her, then you would officially be on the team.

Shayleigh nodded nervously and grabbed her gear. She pulled off her large t-shirt, revealing her bathing suit, and she stepped onto a diving board, next to Daniel.

"Go!" Jax blew the whistle and they both dived in. Daniel took the lead and reached the other end first. Shayleigh had never caught up it seemed.

"Time," Jax said glumly has he stopped the stopwatch in his hand. _10.8_ seconds was Daniel's time. When Shayliegh came back, he pressed the button again to set her time. _18.3_ read Shayleigh's time.

"Sorry, Shayleigh, doesn't look like you'll be making the team this year." Diego put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She nodded, disappointed and walked to the girls' locker room to change.

"Next!" Jax blew the whistle. Michael was next to race Daniel. Michael came in with the time _11.6_ and Daniel cam in later with the time _12.1_.

"Nice, mate!" Jax patted Michael's back. Andi and Diego congratulated him while Jason was racing Daniel. Jason beat Daniel just barley with the time _10.3. _Daniel came in not long after with the time _10.9. _

Both Michael and Jason had made the team, and The Sharks went out to The Seven to celebrate.

**~EWW~**

"Scarlett," Lily hollered across The Seven. Scarlett looked up, horrified by Lily. She groaned and hit her face in her hands. Lily walked with Emma up to the table Scarlett sat at with Melanie, Robbie, and Tommy.

"Sorry, kids, but we need Scarlett right now." Lily apologized and pulled Scarlett up by her arm.

"We'll finish planning the prank later, guys." Scarlett promised her friends before Lily dragged her outside of The Seven.

"Lily," Scarlett whined. "I was with my friends."

"Scarlett, this is far more important than friends right now." Lily mothered. Scarlett sighed and noticed Emma for the first time. Emma had already been looking at Scarlett.

"Hi," Emma smiled and greeted her sister. Scarlett smiled warmly.

"Hi,"

"Girls, this is no time to catch up!" Lily interrupted. "Your mother is in real danger!"

Both girls gasped.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Where is she?" Scarlett asked at the same time.

"Girls," Lily took a deep breath. "Your mother had been taken by the Shadow Demon."

**Hi! So did anyone catch tonight's episode? I did! It was sooooo good!**

_**TONIGHT'S EPISODE SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TONIGHT'S EPISODE AND DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU, **_DO NOT_** READ ANY FURTHER (There will be more after the rant, I'll let you know when I'm done)!**_

**So, when Jax asked Emma if she wanted to rule all of the world with him, them being the only witch and wizard of the world, I was like "whaaaaaaaat?" **

**Since I love you so much, Jax, I will pretend that didn't happen for your sake. But, dude! I was mad! Like, hfoejfsjbfurbf!**

**And guys 33333 The Miego moments. OMG I about died from so much fluff. It was absolutely amazing. **

_**OKAY I AM DONE RANTING ABOUT TONIGHT'S EPISODE, YOU MAY READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE NOW. **_

**Anyway, hi, guys :) **

**Stizzzy: I love your reviews so much XD I always look forward to reading them! You crack me up, girl xD I think I see a bright future of best friends XD! Pft, of course. NEVER go to the dark side unless there are cookies, ever. As I finished writing that, I literally thought "Star Wars…" Hahaha no, I'm at my aunt's house every weekday; except Monday. I just **_**knew **_**I wouldn't be able to update on Wednesday because I had youth group. I get home from my aunt's house about 5 every day, so I write till like 10/11 then post the chapter. I WOULD LOVE TO MOVE TO CANADA. COULD I LIVE WITH YOU? I'LL HAVE NOWHERE TO STAY XD. Palease, girl, I live to sleep in XP OMG I'M SO SORRY! I didn't realize I put brown eyes instead of hazel eyes. After I read your OC description, I was like, "Oh, I got Scarlett down. I know her." But apparently not! I even forgot her past! I'm so sorry! I guess I didn't know her like I thought I did….whoops. I love Miego, too ^.^ I just find them so cute!**

**Daddy Directioner: She is! I have plans for her ;) **

**Guest(who asked about Georgia): You're moving to Georgia? Awesome! State testing? Hmmm…not too sure. Lol I'm homeschooled, so I'm not really caught up on the whole state testing stuff. We have like CRCT and SAT and another one I can't remember the name. There might be more, but idk. Sorry I couldn't help much :/ **

**Anubisd101: You died? Well, come back to life so you read this chapter xP **

**Guest(The one who begged me to write chapter 5): Here it is! Your begging worked :P **

**By the way, I've decided to incorporate the time and date into the story. I just find it easier to follow. **

**So, I tried to post a poll for Andi and her love triangle, but I'm not sure if it posted…could you guys do me a favor and let me know if it did or not? If it didn't, could you tell me how to do it? I thought I knew how, but if it's not up, I guess I didn't lol thanks **

**Torispeace**


	6. Flashbacks and New Creature

_**Friday, August 11**__**th**__**, 2015 **_

_**4:07 pm. **_

_The Shadow Demon?_ Emma asked herself. Were there such things as demons? Well, if witches and wizards and the Magic Realm existed, then surely there were demons. She knew the world wasn't above making her life more difficult.

Her mother; Maria. Her mother had been kidnapped by the Shadow Demon. Her mother was alive. _Her mother was alive_. But…how? It was impossible! She remembered the day her mother left.

_Flashback ~_

_**Sunday, November 3**__**rd**__**, 2003**_

_**Harrisburg, Pennsylvania **_

_**11:32 am. **_

_Four year old Emma Alonso sat on the floor of her play room. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't too small either. The room was 10 by 10. The one of the four walls were turquoise and the others were a light peach color. The door way of the playroom was in the middle of one of the peach walls. The doorway was arched and opens into the hallway that was upstairs. Hanging from the turquoise wall was a medium sided chalkboard, close enough to the ground that she could reach it. _

_In the far corner of the room stood a massive dollhouse. Emma had instantly fallen in love with it when she tore the wrapping paper off of it on Christmas morning last year. It was as tall as she was and a spiral staircase and a working sound effects. She played with it every day with her favorite doll. She had blonde pigtails, a painted smile, and bright blue eyes. Her name was Molly. _

_Emma focused on the puzzle that lay in front of her. The picture was of three balloons floating in a bright, blue sky that held cloud in it. She started out with the edges, like her mom had taught her. It was always easier to start a puzzle off that way. _

_Emma's concentration broke when she heard shouting from her living room. _

"_Give me the Chosen One!" She heard. It was loud, deep voice and gave her chills._

"_No!" She heard her mother yelled. "Take me instead!" _

_She stood up from the carpet of her playroom and walked to the doorway. She peered out, looking left and then right. She slowly crept out and stood at the top of the stairs. She held the white banister tightly and her knuckles turned white. Her breathing picked up, her heart accelerated, and her brain jumbled. She couldn't think straight. What was going on downstairs? Were her parents okay? _

_Emma found some braveness deep inside of her and she hesitantly put her left foot on the step below her. Just as she got the courage to go and figure what was going on downstairs, her father ran up the stairs and swept her off of her feet. _

"_Daddy!" Emma shouted. Francisco covered her mouth with his hand and he ran into her bedroom with her still in his arms. He closed the door silently and locked it. He set Emma on her bed and walked over to her dresser that was placed to the right of the door. He moved to one side of the dresser and began pushing it in front of her door. After he made sure it was in place, he flipped her light switch on. Then he walked to her bedside table and pushed the switch to turn the lamp on. Francisco hastily made his way over to Emma's closet and threw open the door. He dug through the clothes and came in contact with a self on the back wall. He moved his hand across the shelf until he found what he was looking for. He held up a flashlight victoriously and turned it on, pointing it at the only corner of the room that didn't contain light. _

"_Daddy," Emma whined. "Where's mommy?" _

_Francisco sighed sadly and sat next to his daughter, pulling her into his lap. His eyes brimmed with tears, but he couldn't cry, for Emma's sake. _

"_Sweetie," He swallowed his tears. "Mommy's going to be gone for a while."_

"_What?" Tear spilled over Emma's eyes. Francisco attempted to wipe them away, but they kept flooding her face. "How long will she be gone?" _

"_A while, sweetie." _

_Reality ~_

That was the last day Emma had seen her mother. She didn't get a goodbye; she didn't get to tell her she loved her one last time. All she ever wanted was for her mother to tell her she loved her one last time; just for reassurance. It wasn't much to ask, was it? However, the one thing she had ever truly wished for, it never came true.

They never heard form Maria. It was as if she had vanished from the face of the Earth. Emma had suggested they filed a Missing Persons' report, but Francisco disagreed; he said he knew exactly where Maris was. Whenever Emma would ask about it, were her mother had left off to, her father would always say she had never heard of it, so it didn't matter anyway. However, Emma held hope over the years; she knew her mother would come back to them. As years went by, her hope began to wither. All of her hope was lost when they got the call her mother had been in a horrific accident.

_**Wednesday, April 7**__**th**__**, 2008**_

_**Harrisburg, Pennsylvania**_

_**4:25 pm. **_

_Nine year old Emma Alonso walked in through the front door after a tough day at school. She huffed and threw her backpack down by the front door. _

"_Dad," Emma called down the hall of their house. _

"_In the kitchen, Em!" Francisco shouted from their small cooking area. She walked through the open doorway and pulled herself on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen. _

"_How was school?" He asked his daughter. Francisco turned from the food he was probably burning on the stove anyway. Emma groaned and threw her head back. _

"_Terrible," She complained. Francisco opened his mouth to speak, but Emma stopped him. _

"_I don't want to talk about it," _

_He nodded his head and turned back around to focus on dinner. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise filled the whole downstairs of the house. _

"_Em, could you get the phone, please?" Francisco asked as he struggled to keep up with making dinner. _

"_Sure," Emma said. She hopped off of the island and over to the phone that hung from the wall by the doorway of the kitchen. _

"_Hello, Alonso residence, may I ask who is calling?" Emma answered the phone the way had always heard her mother do it. _

"_Hello, this is HCPD, is your parent or guardian home?" An older man with a familiar voice asked Emma over the phone. _

"_Um, yes, just a second," Emma replied. She dropped the phone and let it hand from the cord, dangling just a few feet above the ground. Why would the police be called her house? And why did they want to speak with her dad? _

"_Uh, dad," Emma tapped his shoulder. _

"_What is it, Emma?" Francisco asked impatiently. He held a measuring cup in one hand and stretched to reach a container of cream on the other side of the counter. _

"_The police are on the phone and they want to talk to you." _

"_What?" He asked, shocked. He took the kitchen towel off of his shoulder, turned the burner down, and set the measuring cup next to the sink. _

"_Hello," Mr. Alonso answered the phone formally. Emma decided it would be best to drown out the conversation, and that's just what she did. She walked over to the refrigerator, searching for a snack; because she just knew her father would ruin dinner once again and they would order pizza or takeout. _

"_Yes, um, I see," Francisco choked out. "Well, thank you for informing us, have a nice day." He waited on the phone for another moment, waiting for the other gentleman to finish speaking. _

"_Yes, you too. Thank you Mark," Mr. Alonso put the phone back on the holder, zombie-fied. _

"_Uh, Em, could you follow me to the living room, please?" He didn't look her in the eye; he couldn't. Emma slowly followed her father into the living room and sat on the couch next to him. _

"_Well, um, Emma," Francisco couldn't hold back the tears this time. He couldn't hold them back for her sake, because he couldn't even hold them back for his sake. His weakness was scarring Emma. The only other time she had seen him cry was at his mother's funeral two years ago. _

"_It seems that your mother," He choked on his own words. "It s-seems…that s-she has…been in a c-car accident…and did not make it." _

_Reality ~_

Emma's eye filled with fresh tears as she thought of the memory. She cried for three and a half hours straight that day. They didn't go down to the station to identify her body; it would have been too painful.

Then some things came to mind. Her father knew. He knew where Maria was, he knew she wasn't dead. He knew her mother was alive and he kept that secret from her for years. The clues suddenly came together. The day her mother 'left', when he dragged her to her room and turned on all of the lights; it was so the Shadow Demon couldn't come into her room. If there were no shadows, then it couldn't lurk in them.

And when the police called her home. That wasn't the real police! She vaguely remembered her father calling the man on the other end Mark. Her uncle Mark? It was a fake phone call! That's why the voice was so familiar! Her blood boiled with anger; anger for her father and for her uncle. There were probably many more people she should be furious with, but she didn't have time. She needed to focus on the present. Her mother was kidnapped by the Shadow Demon and she had to help Lily and Scarlett.

"Lily," Emma started. "The Shadow Demon had taken my mom before, hasn't she?" Emma knew the answer; she just needed to confirm it aloud; to understand the jumbled thoughts racing through her mind a million mile an hour.

_**Saturday, August 12**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**12:00 pm. **_

_**Maddie's back to school pool party**_

_**Maddie's house**_

"It was real nice of you to invite the whole school, Maddie." Diego said. He sat on the edge of the pool with Maddie, their feet hanging in the water. There were about twenty teenagers in the pool. They were splashing, yelling, and diving. Some floated by on rafts, others sprayed each other with water guns, and only a few people sat outside of the pool, tanning. She shrugged.

"It was no big deal. I knew not everyone would show up anyway." She pulled her sunglasses off of her eyes and put them on top of her head.

"Listen, Maddie," Diego stared at the rough water. "I, um, was wondering…would you like to, maybe, see a movie some time?"

Maddie smiled brightly and hugged him quickly. His eyes widened, not expecting what just happened.

"I'd love to," Maddie smiled. Diego laughed happily and he put his hand under water, only to bring it back and up and splash water onto Maddie. She shrieked and laughed. She did the same to him, only a bigger wave came by as she pulled the water up. He grabbed her shoulders softly and pulled her under water, along with himself.

Meanwhile, while Maddie and Diego had their water war, Charlie just walked into the back yard of the Van Pelts. She had just walked into chaos, she realized. It was loud and there was more water being splashed and thrown out of the pool than there was water inside of the pool. Charlie began to rethink about her coming to the party. She couldn't risk getting herself splashed by the water.

She sighed and walked over to a reclining chair. If she stayed far away from the pool, and anyone who was wet, she would most likely be just fine. She chose the chair farthest away from the pool and laid her towel down on it. Charlie pulled her Aeropostale cropped top, along with her denim hotshorts; revealing her gold bikini top and her light pink swimming bottoms. She sat on the chair and watched everyone have fun in the water.

"Hey, Charlie!" She heard her name called by Zani. She looked over to him and froze. He was only a few feet away and pointed a water gun right at her.

"Zani, I'm begging you, please don't—"She cut her sentence short with a shriek. Zani sprayed her with water and she was soaked. It only took a few seconds to register completely what had happened and she realized she needed to get out of the public eye in exactly seven seconds or her secret would be out. She ran past Zani and through Maddie's sliding glass back door. Her breath heaved as she searched for a bathroom. She found one at the end of the downstairs hall and just in time.

"_3, 2, 1…_" Charlie counted down and she fell to the ground. She flapped her light pink, scaly tail on the tiled floor. Charlie had transformed into a mermaid yet again.

**Wow, I'm updating a lot later than I planned to. Sorry, guys :/ It's 1:44 am here…..I really meant to finish writing this around like 10 or 11, but I didn't lol but I did update! I know… not much and this chapter probably sucked. Only two scenes, too….what are you gonna do with me? Since it's so late, I'm not even going to bother reading over this story and checking for errors. If there are errors, oh well, I'm sure you guys will be just fine. If you can't deal with the story having a few errors (Might have more than a few…whoops), suck it up, buttercup, and put your big girl panties on XP**

**Daddy Directioner: Yes, they are! In my story, at least haha but it does seem as if they're dating in the show! I sure hope they stay that way! It's so cute!**

**Stizzzy: YES, BUBBLES ARE AMAZING. Ha late? Not really XD I'm up until like 3 or so on school nights hahah. Don't get me wrong, I have a bed time! It's usually between 10:30/11:30 on school nights, but I can never sleep (Hello, insomnia!) so I'm just watching tv or writing or on my phone or iPod lol. Really? This is your favorite story right now? Thank you so much! :D Ha xD trust me: I'm not a stalker, creep, or a Brony xD My Little Pony isn't really my thing….I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR IDEA FOR THE T3 TO FIND OUT ABOUT HER POWERS! I'm gonna use that ;) Trust me, your reviews are anything but annoying to me! They make my day, girl xD HA yes! It's so hard to actually write something for school, but then you get on here and it's like a no problem. OMG whatever you're watching tv on needs to update FAST! Season two is literally the best! Ha! I've noticed that too xD Honestly, I don't mind how many times you review on a chapter XD **

**Guest(one who talked about last night's episode): I didn't even think about that! That is such an amazing theory! I really hope that's what happened, because Jax is like my favorite soooo. **

**JemmaIsBae: First, can I just say that your username is phenomenal? I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR USERNAME. I hope they end up together, too! I will cry, die, come alive to cry again, and then die one more time. No, wait! Don't die yet! You have to wait until I finish writing the story! **

**HOAMixerFan: Not much of a reaction….sorry :/ I was kinda stuck on what to do with that whole shock/reaction thing, but we'll see more of it later :)**

**Anubisd101: Honestly, I don't try to make you die XD That's your birthday? Whoa, what a coincidence XD I'll definitely make sure to wish you a happy birthday! **

**CarlyClaireAuthor: It didn't this chapter :( But I have an idea of how Daniel finds out about her powers and how he tries to make Emma jealous. Now, I just have to figure out which chapter that will be in lol I'm thinking really soon, because I don't like to go too many chapters without mentioning someone. **

**Merpderp05: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! **

**Briebee2000: Haha xD Here you go! **

**Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! I always look forward to them! I'm hoping to post again tomorrow (Well, today I guess…), but I'll see what's going on :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Torispeace **


	7. Mermaid Issues and First Kisses

_**Saturday, August 12**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**12:17 pm. **_

_**Maddie's bathroom**_

How was she supposed to get out of this one?

Charlie sighed heavily and flapped her tail, irritated. This happens every time! She should just start wearing has-mat suits to pool parties; or not attend them at all. The second one seemed more logical.

She looked around for anything to dry herself off with. When she came in contact with water, she sprouted a tail, but when she dried off, her feet returned. She turned left and right searching for a towel. There was a toilet behind her, a shower to her left, and a sink on her right. She saw nice, chrome hooks on the wall by the sink, but there were no towels.

_Just my luck, _Charlie thought. She sighed. As soon as she was about to give up, she saw a hairdryer on the bathroom sink. It was a bright pink and had an _M_ neatly painted on the side in cursive. She scooted across the floor and reached her hand to the hairdryer. She pulled it down and flipped the switch to turn it on. When she flipped the switch, she didn't hear the usual humming of the hairdryer. She wrinkled her eyebrows and flipped it back off, and then turned it back on. When it didn't make any noise like expected, she hit the side with the palm of her hand furiously. She grabbed the cord attached to the dryer and pulled it slightly. When she pulled it, it fell off of the counter. It wasn't plugged into the electrical outlet.

She groaned aloud and set the dryer next to her on the floor.

"Just great," She mumbled. She sighed and lay back on the tiled floor. "Here's to hoping their air conditioning is running,"

She looked at the counter from the ground and saw the outlet next to the towel hooks. _Maybe if I reach for it…_

Charlie sat up and grabbed the cord of the hairdryer. She held the cord in one hand and pulled herself up to the counter. She huffed when she had to reach across the counter to plug the cord in. She sighed once she finally pushed in the plug and fell back to the floor.

"Ouch," She rubbed her scaly bottom. She clapped her hands in excitement and flipped on the hairdryer. The heat radiated from the dryer and she pointed it at her tail.

Just as her tail began to dry, she heard a loud knock from the other side of the door.

"Hello?" She heard Emma call.

"Just a minute," Charlie yelled back. _Or a few minutes,_ she thought.

"Is that a hairdryer?" Emma asked.

"Uh," Charlie thought for a minute. "Uh, yeah! Zani sprayed me with the water gun; I'm just drying my hair!"

"Oh, I saw him. I'm sorry, Charlie," Emma apologized.

"Don't worry, Emma," Charlie exclaimed as her feet began to form. Soon, her shorts reappeared and she stood up. She turned off the dryer and flung open the door. She smiled brightly at Emma. "It's all dry now,"

Charlie moved around Emma and found the front door. She walked home with one thing in mind. _She wouldn't be going to one of Maddie's pool parties again anytime soon. _

_**Monday, August 14**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**7:42 am. **_

Ellie shivered slightly as another breeze flew through the air. It was early Monday morning and she was walking to school with Daniel. The sun was bright and shining and there weren't any sign of clouds. Daniel felt her shiver next to him and he instantly pulled off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Ellie smiled gratefully and her heart fluttered. Suddenly, they were surrounded by silver, metallic butterflies. _Oh no, _Ellie thought.

"Butterflies?" Daniel exclaimed! He began to sneeze violently. He grabbed Ellie's hand and they ran from the insects. "I am extremely allergic to butterflies," Daniel explained as they were down the road from them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daniel." Ellie apologized and rested her hand on his arm. Daniel shrugged and grabbed her hand again.

"It's not your fault, Ells," Daniel said. Ellie's cheeks turned a bright red and she looked at the ground as they made their way to school. Her stomach began to flutter once again, and she wished it hadn't. Once again, silver butterflies began to fly towards them. This time Ellie pulled both of them away. When the butterflies were no longer in sight, Daniel stopped Ellie from going any further.

"I have never seen so many butterflies in one time; or silver ones!" Daniel exclaimed, baffled. Ellie laughed nervously and smiled weakly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ellie mostly said that to calm herself, not Daniel. "It's probably some kind of rare butterfly or something…"

However, her excuse wasn't fooling Daniel.

"No," Daniel insisted. "No, this has happened before; with Emma."

"Emma? She's a witch?" Ellie asked. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I mean—"

"How do you know about magic?" Daniel arched one of his eyebrows. Then everything came together. The butterflies and trying to cover up the reason of them—Ellie was a witch!

"Y-you're a witch!" Daniel pointed an accusing finger at her.

_No, not again, _Ellie thought. This wasn't the first time someone had not accepted her for being herself. She knew it was against all of the Magic Realm laws to reveal your powers to a mortal, but with Ellie it always happened accidentally. Not many people knew, but once they found out, she no longer had them as friends. She was hoping things would be different with him, but here he was, judging her because of her powers.

"So," She defended herself. Tears began to flood her eyes and her blood began to boil. Suddenly, dark clouds rolled into the sky out of nowhere. Thunder rumbled loudly somewhere near and lightning danced brightly across the sky.

"Well, that's the reason Emma and I broke up; because she has powers." Daniel explained and put his hands in his pockets nervously.

"You broke up with her because she has powers?" Ellie gasped. "How could you do that?"

"I don't know!" Daniel threw his arms in the air. "It just wasn't right between us,"

"So, that means because I have powers it's not right between us," Ellie couldn't hold the tears anymore and they spilled down her flawless cheeks. When the first tear fell down her face, a large rain drop hit Daniel right on the shoulder. He looked to the sky and then to Ellie. Her tears were coming faster now and bigger rain drops began to fall faster. Soon it was pouring and Ellie was crying silently.

"No!" Daniel protested. "I never said that, Ellie."

"But that's what you meant, wasn't it?" Ellie spat coldly.

"No, it's different between us," Daniel spoke softly. He moved closer to Ellie and took her hands in his. As Ellie kept crying, the rain kept falling. Daniel attempted to wipe a few tears off of her face and grabbed her hand again.

"Everything about us is so much different from me and Emma," Daniel promised. He slowly leaned in, not wanting to kiss her if she didn't want him to. When she didn't stop him, he kept going. She leaned toward him and soon their lips collided.

There they were, two teenagers living out the cliché of kissing in the pouring rain. To them, no one else matter at the moment; they were the only two people in the world at the moment. The city could have been under attack and most likely would not have noticed. They both felt the fireworks. It was so much more than fireworks, though, maybe electricity. They didn't know, but it was wonderful.

Once they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. The gray skies were gone. It was bright and blue and the birds were singing once again. There might even have been a rainbow that shone over the house across from them.

"We're going to be late," Ellie commented, breaking the comfortable silence. Daniel laughed and took her hand. They both made their way down the sidewalk to school, both of them smiling widely all of the way.

**Hey! Sorry it's so short, guys. Right now I am currently being told to go to bed. It's only 10:14… .-. Anyway, the Meigo date is next! Yay!**

**JemmaIsBae: Of course! Yay! Thank you!**

**Stizzzy: 1. Yeah…they are sad :( I was literally sad after I finished writing them. 2. I LOVE MEIGO TOO. 3. YEAH, SHE'S A MERMAID. Of course! I really loved it! Thank you ^.^ 1. I absolutely loved Jax from the start 3 He's the best. 2. SO MUCH MEIGO IT HURTS SO GOOD. 3. I know! I was fangirling so hard. They are my favorite. So much. OMG. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I felt so bad. But, I'm posting this now :) I wanted to include the Meigo date, but my mom is telling me to go to sleep (school starts on Thursday and she's trying to get me into the habit of going to sleep a little earlier.) I know! Stupid television . I LOVE YOUR COMMERCAIL WHERE DO I SEND MY MONEY. Unfortunately, I have no link to any episodes :( I would tell you to go to Hulu but I've already looked and there's only episode 1-6. Sorry :/ **

**HOAMixerFan: No, haha **_**Life Life Love Life **_**gave this idea with Charlie, her character she created. **

**Anubisd101: You're welcome! Thank you! It is? Good! Haha I'm trying to get everyone's personalities down. **

**Guest: Thank you! **

**Guest: A little, yeah! :) Here you go!**

**CarlyClaireAuthor: Thank you! Here it is :) **

**Daddy Directioner: Haha don't worry :P I know it was pretty late. Seriously? No way! YAYAYAY! Oh my gosh….I'm seriously so excited right now xD Really? I hope that happens in season three ;) More Miego moments!**

**Springmoonlightforlife: Thank you so much! **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you!**

**Merpderp05: Yeah, haha it was a lot! Thank you! **

**xToxicWaste: LOVE THE NAME, BTW. I absolutely can make the Miego moments longer! Thank you! **

**Alright, love you guys! Thank for the reviews! Hope to update tomorrow :) Have a good night.**

**~Torispeace **


	8. Movie Dates and Getting Help

_**Monday, August 14**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**Maddie's living room**_

_**7:14 pm. **_

Maddie sighed happily as she heard the doorbell ring. Diego was here to pick her up for their movie date.

She stood from her sitting position on the couch and she smoothed out her jeans. Maddie had decided it would be just fine to keep it simple tonight. She wore dark skinny jeans, a long, loose, baby blue top, and beige heels—she needed at least something fancy for the night.

Maddie pulled open the door and smiled brightly when Diego came into view. He stood on the steps in front of her with a small bouquet with various colors of daisies.

"Hey," He smiled back at her and handed her the flowers sweetly.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She smelled the flowers and laughed. She motioned for him to some in and he followed her into the living room.

"I'll be back in a minute," Maddie promised. "I'm just going to put these in water."

Diego nodded and took a seat on the couch. Honestly, he couldn't believe Maddie had agreed to go on a date with him. He was a Kanay and she was a witch, but that didn't matter to them. They liked each other for who they both are, that's all that will ever matter.

"Ugh," Mrs. Van Pelt spat as she walked into the living room. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm taking Maddie on a date tonight." Diego smiled brightly. He just liked say that. He was actually taking Maddie Van Pelt out on a date.

"You're what?" Ursula screamed. "Maddie-winkie!"

"Yes, mom?" Maddie walked in from the kitchen entrance.

"I will not allow you to go out with this boy! He is a Kanay!" Mrs. Van Pelt demanded.

"Who cares what he is?" Maddie defended. "I'm a witch!"

Ursula scrunched her face in defeat until another idea came to mind.

"It's a school night," She pointed out.

"You never had a problem when went out on school nights with Daniel." Maddie fired back.

"Face it, mom," Maddie walked over to Diego and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "You can't stop us from seeing each other."

And that was that. Maddie walked out of the door with Diego and they were on their way to the date.

_**7:25 pm.**_

Once the door slammed shut, Diego spoke.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Diego complimented Maddie.

"What, that I talked to my mom that way?" Maddie asked. "That happens all the time."

"No," Diego laughed. "That you defended me like that. You actually like me."

Diego smiled and pulled her into his side while they walked down the sidewalk.

"Whatever, Proxy," Maddie grinned and hugged his waist.

Not long after they left the Van Pelt residence, they arrived at The Movie Complex. They walked through the automatic doors and walked to the ticket booth. Maddie's eyes scanned over the posters of movies on the wall behind the ticket booth. There were a few older movies that had been remade and then there were new ones. All kinds of movie genres filed the wall; romance, Comedy, Horror, and Adventure.

"What do you want to see?" Diego nudged her arm softly. She looked back at him and then to the teller. He was short, shorter than Maddie and he had bright red hair.

"Um…Toxic," She smiled widely.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked. "That's a scary movie, I've heard."

"Yep, I'm sure," Maddie nodded her head. "I'm not afraid of any movie."

Diego shook his head but paid the teller anyway. He didn't mind watching a scary movie, he liked them. He and the Sharks used to have all-nighters and watch scary movies the whole time. Andi usually brought her chainsaw, which scared the guys half to death when she turned it on in the middle of the night while Michael Myers was about to murder someone, but he still enjoyed it.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the theater. When they reached the door, they pulled out their phones and silenced them. Diego held the door for Maddie as she walked into the theater. She smiled gratefully and blushed when he couldn't see. They walked up the stairs and found the row they preferred to sit in and found two empty seats.

Soon the movie had started and Maddie begun to feel nervous. She had never seen a scary movie in her life. They were filled with blood, and death, and gore; she hated them. But she couldn't let Diego know that. She breathed out of her mouth slowly and calmed herself. The pace of the movie started sooner than expected and about thirty or so minutes in, seven people had already been killed. Not long after seeing so many people die so horribly, Maddie hid her head in Diego's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's okay," He whispered in her ear. She pressed her forehead on the base of his neck and relaxed at his words. Suddenly, there was a loud screech from the projector and Maddie jumped at the sudden sound. She pulled her head closer to him and he wrapped his protective arms tighter around her.

He had come to the conclusion that Maddie didn't like scary movies very much. But, if it meant he couldn't hold her throughout the whole movie, he didn't mind.

The movie was soon over and Diego and Maddie were the only ones in the theater; well, except the ones who were smart enough to stay for the scene after the credits rolled.

"Is it over?" Maddie mumbled from Diego's shoulder. He laughed when her breath tickled his throat.

"Yeah, Maddie, it's over," He said. She pulled away from him and stared at the screen.

"Phew," Maddie breathed. She stood from her seat and stretched.

"So," Diego stood as well. "You don't really like scary movies, do you?"

Maddie looked at the ground sheepishly. She had acted as if she were a complete baby during the whole movie. She was a witch, for crying out loud! She defeated a psycho principle, who was crazy for the Chosen One's powers, then why was she so scared of some goo that had come to life and destroyed three cities?

"Not really," Maddie laughed at herself.

"It's okay," Diego grabbed her hand. He looked at his watch on his wrist and checked the time. _8:57 _it read. "How about we go get some ice cream and I'll take you home?"

Maddie smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great,"

**~EWW~**

_**Monday, August 14**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**9:17 pm.**_

_**Emma's living room**_

Emma sat on her couch in the living room with Jax's arm sound her shoulders. They were studying for their history exam in the morning.

"Em, please, we've been studying for almost two hours straight! Can we please take a break?" Jax pleaded. Emma laughed closed the history book that lay in her lap. She leaned forward and set the book on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Jax heaved a sighed and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" Emma asked confused.

"Can I not kiss my wonderful girlfriend's forehead?" Jax asked, pretending to be hurt. He pulled his hand to his chest and hung his mouth open. Emma cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine," Jax sighed. "I know you won't let anyone, but I want to help you find your mum, Emma."

"Jax, no," Emma protested. She stood from the couch and looked at him sternly.

"If this is as dangerous as Lily described it, then I'm not allowing anyone but me, Scarlett, and Lily to find my mother." Emma ended the conversation. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not looking for anything in particular; she just needed something to do other than argue about her mother.

"Oh come on, Em," Jax followed her. "I want to help! We can find your mom together. If it's as dangerous as Lily made it sound, then I'm not letting you go alone."

Emma sighed and looked up from the fridge. She watched Jax's eyes for a moment, hoping to find some kind of joke hidden in them somewhere, but she knew better than to think that Jax would joke about something like this.

"Fine, Jax, I'll let you help me look for my mom," Emma gave in and rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would," Jax smirked softly and walked up to Emma. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pressed their lips together softly. Emma reached her hands up and tangled them in Jax's hair. Jax deepened the kiss when he felt her hands find his hair.

Across the room, Mr. Alonso just walked down the stairs. He saw his daughter and Jax in the kitchen and cleared his throat loudly. The pair broke away and Jax smoothed his hand down while Emma put her hair behind her ears.

"I think it's time for you to be on your way, don't you, Jax?" Francisco insisted harshly.

"Right," JAx cleared his throat. "I'll see you at school, Em." Jax pecked her lips quickly and grabbed his bag from the couch.

"Bye," Emma called as Jax closed the door.

When Emma turned back to the hallway that held the stairs, her father no longer stood there. She found him in the kitchen pouring him a glass of water.

"So, what's this about your mother?" Mr. Alonso asked as sipped his water.

"Oh, I was just telling Jax about her." Emma explained. Honestly, it wasn't a lie, really. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Alright, well I'm off to bed," Francisco yawned. "I have a parent-teacher meeting early in the morning, so I'm going to bed early. Goodnight, Emma,"

He kissed his daughter's cheek and ascended back up the stairs. Emma sighed and walked over to the coffee table to retrieve her history book. After she grabbed it from the table she made her way upstairs and into her room. She changed into comfortable pajamas and turned off the lamp that shone brightly in her bedroom. In the silence of her bedroom, her phone vibrated on her nightstand.

_1 message from Jax Novoa _

"_Hey, Em, sorry about the whole thing with your dad. Did he ask about your mum? Goodnight :) I'll see you in school—" _

Emma smiled and texted him back quickly.

"_Don't worry about it :) Yeah, he did, but I just told him I was telling you about her. I'll see you tomorrow :) Night—" _

Emma powered off her phone and lay back in her bed. She hated lying to her father. Well, it wasn't really lying, but in a way. She sighed. If lying was the only way to keep him safe, then lying to her father is what she'll keep doing.

**Hey! New chapter! Wow, already chapter 8. Not much action in this one…or drama…I'll try to fix that for next chapter lol I would've made it longer, but my mom is making read the book I have to finish before school (Thursday) and go to bed soon (Yeah, right ;)) Anyway, I haven't talked about Gigi and her (possible) love triangle in a little bit, or much of Andi, or much of Sophie, Katie, Wyatt, and Robbie (Katie's possible crush) so I'll try to include them in the next chapter. JUST A HEADS UP! I will not be updating tomorrow because I have youth group tomorrow night and it's the night before school, so I'm getting ready and stuff. Just don't expect updates on Wednesdays, guys, just warning you now if you were to think I died. I didn't, I'm just busy with school and youth lol **

**CarlyClaireAuthor: Thank you so much! I bet! :D Because of Ellie, right? ;) Don't worry, I love reading about any OCs I've made!**

**Guest: Yes, she does! I can certainly work on it :)**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**JemmaIsBae: Thank you so much! OMG I KNOW! I think Evil Emma is just manipulating him (I really hope she is)**

**Daddy Directioner: How cool would it be if Jax had a secret sister in season three? Oh my gosh xD **

**Stizzzy: Oh, yeah I was in a lovey dovey kinda mood I guess xD Haha I don't think they all do that. **_**CarlyClaireAuther**_** just came up with it when she created Ellie :) Yay! Grilled cheese sandwich chappie! YES, TELEVISION, CLOSE YOUR EARS. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EAVSDROPPING? I'm sorry you had to see me yell at my tv, it happens constantly, but I never do it in public… So, I was wondering why this chapter didn't have as many reviews as the other, and I realized it's because you didn't review like four times! XD I miss those, girl :'( Here's the Miego fluff ;)**

**HOAMixerFan: She should have! What was she thinking? No, jk :P haha but Daniel understands her more than he did Emma and she's one to give people like a billion chances so lol **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you! **

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! I hope to see you Thursday! OMG did anyone catch tonight's episode? I did! I'm so excited for this week! But that means it'll be over soon :'( *Tears streaming down my face* BUT **_**DaddyDirectioner **_**said that EWW was renewed for a third season! Yay!**

**~Torispeace **


	9. Contiplating Plans and Planning Dates

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**6:25 am. **_

Mrs. Van Pelt walked into the math classroom of the school and found an empty seat. She was here for an early morning parent-teacher meeting. Honestly, she wasn't a morning person and she had a scowl written on her face all morning. However, as soon as Mr. Alonso stepped up to the whiteboard in front of the room, her mood lifted instantly. He began talking about a new textbook the school would receive and other announcements—she might've heard something about a school dance soon, but she wasn't too sure—she wasn't clearly paying attention to; she was too busy watching Francisco to listen to him.

She heard a voice ring out from the door way.

"Sorry, Francisco, I was running a little late. I couldn't get Gigi out of the house this morning." Lorenzo Rueda walked into the classroom and found an empty seat next to Ursula.

"Good morning, Ursula," Lorenzo greeted her warmly with a smile.

"Hello, Lorenzo," She said. She smiled at him softly and realized how nice he looked this morning. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and gray slacks. It was what most male teachers wore at Iridium High, but she thought it looked much nicer on him.

Soon the meeting ended and Mrs. Van Pelt had no knowledge of the events going on at her daughter's school; she was too busy watching Francisco and Lorenzo, but mostly Lorenzo.

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015 **_

_**7:53 am. **_

Andi stood at her locker just a few minutes before the bell rang. She dropped her backpack on by her feet as she put books into it from her locker.

"Hey, Andi," Michael greeted her watched her place another book in the bag.

"Oh, hey," She smiled at him. She continued to pull things from her locker and put them in her book bag.

"Look, um," Michael rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. "I was kind of wonder if—would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Andi froze as she was bent down putting something in her bag. She slowly rose up and looked at Michael. She suddenly smiled brightly at him and he let out a puff of relieved air.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you tonight." Andi replied. Her heart was thumping and her stomach fluttered.

"Great," Michael smiled widely. "I pick you up at seven."

She nodded numbly and waved as he walked to class. Andi had a date tonight. _Andi Cruz_ was going out on a date tonight.

"Yes," She whispered sharply to herself as she grabbed a screwdriver from her locker and placed it in the bag on the ground. She shut her locker and picked up her backpack and walked to class with a goofy smile on her lips.

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**12:01 pm.**_

Class was just getting out for lunch and Emma rounded the corner from Social Studies to find her locker. Emma quickly put her history book in her locker, she had to make sure she was fast enough to get to lunch before anyone else; she wanted the food while it was still warm.

"Pst," She heart from behind her. She ignored it, figuring that it wasn't for her and some kids were just messing with each other.

"Pst," She heard behind her again. She grew irritated and turned around sharply. She looked at found Scarlett peeking from around a corner.

"You know you're allowed to be in the high school, right?" Emma turned back around and fixed her hair quickly in the small she mirror she hung on her locker door.

"Oh," Scarlett mumbled. She walked back up to Emma. "Emma, I'm tired of staying at my house alone. I know Lily checks in occasionally, but it's not the same.

"Can't I come live with you and dad?" Scarlett pulled out her secret weapon; she widened her eyes and pushed bottom lip out giving Emma the puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me," Emma smirked at her younger sibling.

"Man, you're just like mom." Scarlett grumbled to herself.

"And no, Scarlett," Emma shut her locker. "You cannot live with us. Maybe after we get mom back, but dad doesn't know that you exist.

"I have to get to lunch now. You should too, classes will start soon." Emma began to walk away, but Scarlett wouldn't let her. She looked left and right, but no one was there; they were all having lunch in the cafeteria.

"_Don't let Emma walk away from me anymore,_

_Glue her feet to the floor."_

Scarlett swirled her right pointer finger in the air and red dust fell from her fingertip. After she said the spell correctly, she pointed at Emma and she stopped in her tracks. She struggled for a minute trying to continue walking forward, but it was no use, she was stuck.

"Scarlett," Emma scolded. She twisted her body and faced her sister.

"Can we at least come up with a plan on how to find mom?" Scarlett tried to reason.

"Of course we can!" Emma said. "I want her back just as much as you do; she was only in my life for four years."

"Oh," Scarlett looked at her shoes.

She had their mother for all of her life. Even though Maria was in hiding—which Scarlett didn't know until she was eight when she discovered her powers—they still did normal things together. Maria took her shopping, they went out to movies, and they went to the state fair every year; everything Maria wished she could have done with Emma. Maria watched Scarlett grow up; she got to watch her turn a different age each year. Emma didn't have a mother to go shopping with, or see movies, or go to the fair. She did have her father, thought and she loved him with every part of her, but nothing is like a daughter growing up without a mother. It broke her heart when she realized her mother would never return to take her on a proper shopping trip or educate her about boys.

"But we need to do it quick!" Scarlett insisted. "Like tonight. How about you meet me with Lily at my house tonight?"

"Okay, we can meet tonight," Emma sighed. "Now, will you please let me go?"

Emma gestured at her feet. Scarlett quietly said a spell inside of her head and Emma was free from the spot she had been stuck on.

"Thank you," Emma said casually and straightened her top. She began her journey to the lunch room once again and left Scarlett to go back to her side of the school.

**Hey! I know, it's incredibly short…please don't shoot me. I got back from a long day of school today and I'm about to die. I am literally about to fall asleep typing this, which is weird, because I like never sleep XD Anyway, I watched the new episode tonight! It was veeeeerrrryyy good! I loved it. Well, sort of. Some moments I hated. Anyway, what do you guys want to see in the story? Like what do you want to see more of? **

**So, I realized there was one more character I **_**STILL**_** haven't introduced, but I want to next chapter, which will probably be up tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday so I can stay up as long as I want, so I'm hoping to make an extra (Hopefully 6,000 words) long chapter for you guys to make up lost time from this week. Now, I'm warning you now so you don't get mad at me and say I didn't let you know—school just started, so I'm going to have to focus on school a little more than the story, so I might not be able to update every weekday, but I will most likely be updating on weekends. Now, I'm not saying don't expect a chapter during the week, just don't expect one every day. I'll **_***PROBABLY***_** (maybe) be able to update every day for the first few weeks, but as school progresses, it'll be harder for me to post. Now, I know that you guys will understand, but at the same time you want me to update a new chapter every five minutes xD OH AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! I love you guys so much! I never thought this story would be that popular. Ever. I never expected any of my stories to be this popular lol **

**CarlyClaireAuthor: Hahah I'm glad you like them! Both of them! Am I getting Miego right? Like is their relationship okay? Any tips? What about Daniel and Ellie? Are they okay? Any ideas to improve them? **

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! :) **

**JemmaIsBae: I know, me too! Have you seen tonight's episode? I don't wanna say anything just in case, but we can talk about it when you review next if you haven't seen it. :)**

**Cloverlily: There wasn't Jemma in this one, but Jax shows up next chapter ^.^ I'm trying to incorporate everyone evenly, and right now I'm not doing just a hot job…lol**

**Stizzzy: Ha, you weren't kidding about the rant ;) Ohmygosh, I know! I like never get enough sleep over the summer xD And over school….haha I still stay up till like 3…whoops :P No, he doesn't…..not yet ;) I KNOW WHAT IS WITH ME? I HAVEN'T PUT ANY PRANKS IN THE STORY YET! Next chapter ;P Promise okay? Just for you. Oh, just thought I'd let you know, the T3 find out about Scarlett's powers soon! Haha I know what you mean! There is so much Jemma! But I think it's everyone's (almost everyone) favorite right now (Like me ^.^) lol I try not to incorporate someone too much, cause I have to put everyone else in, too. HA it is like fire XD! I think it's because I make them just so darn cute it's unbearable and they just need more! No, jk XD but I think it's because everyone thinks they are cute (Which they are, they are fudging adorable) so they just need more. It's a disease…YOU CAN MAKE THE COMMERCAIL IF YOU WANT XD 1. YES! It was so cute to see her act girly for a boy! It was adorable! 2. Honestly, I don't really think he asked her out (unless I missed the scene in an episode [I've seen every episode]) they just kind of happened, I guess. Which is absolutely fine because they are THE CUTEST! LIKE OMG MADDIE LIKES DIEGO SO MUCH BUT WONT REALLY DIRECTLY SAY IT AND DIEGO LIKES HER SO MUCH TOO OMG. 3. I KNOW! Even I'm mad at him! But I think he'll pull through by the end of the season. I hope…But I'll still forgive him. Jax is everything :* He's my guy3 4. I sure hope not! Okay, I will admit they are pretty cute, but Daniel never really accepted her. I know! Jax is way more understanding and he loves Emma soooo much. I don't think Daniel deserves Emma. But this is the same thing they did in HOA with Nina and Fabian -.- Like, really? Every nick soap-opera has to have the main couple break up for a stupid reason and them they get back together at the end of the season. LIKE BE ORIGINAL PEOPLE ASK THE FANS WHAT THEY WANT CAUSE WE ALL OBVIOUSLY WANT JEMMA. Yay! I missed the five/six reviews ;) They always make my day and make me laugh! **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you :)**

**Wings4148: Thank you! Was your OC Riley? That's who I'll be mentioning next chapter! **

**Anubisd101: Yeah, not much here either xD BUT NEXT CHAPTER! That's when they come up with a plan and stuffff. **

**Guest: Thank you! I try to make them not too OOC :)**

**HOAMixerFan: In my story? Or just in general? Why? :( **

**TJAnime1300: It's totally okay! Thank you! OHMYGOSH I BET! I watched it last night! It was good! **

**Merpderp05: Haha don't worry! It's perfectly fine! That is funny thought :P you had her name in mind cause that's the last thing you read and you accidentally typed it, that's happened to me before xD Well, I didn't accidentally use someone's name (I'm always signed in) but it's happened on a paper before lol **

**Thank you guys! Please let me know what/who you want to see more of! **

**See you guys tomorrow! **

**~Torispeace **


	10. Questions and Demons

**Hey! I know I usually do an AN at the end, but I'll probably do one here and at the bottom. So, the season finale is on tonight…It is now 7:08 pm and I probably won't have this done before 7:30. BUT IT'S AN HOUR FINALE LAST SEASON IT WAS ONLY HALF AN HOUR NICKELODEON LOVES US OMG.**

**So, I have an idea on how I want the story to go and I have a brilliant idea. Since this story is set in junior year, I might skip senior year (still not sure, it's still on the table, don't worry) and move right to collage for the sequel. Then the trilogy (the sequel to the sequel xD) will be them grown up with children or teenagers. I'm really excited to finish this one and start the others! I keep having ideas for the sequel and the trilogy…I keep getting ahead of myself lol **

**I keep telling myself I need to finish this story before I start coming up with the others, but I keep getting cool ideas! Idk…lol but now all of you guys (and me) to look forward to when this one ends. I probably won't end this story that soon since we just got into the drama and mystery stuff, so it'll go for maybe another 12 chapters…maybe. It could be way less than that, or way more than that, or right around that. I don't even know why I gave you guys a number lol I don't even know how many there will be left… **

**Anyway, onto the story. Enjoy :) oh btw, I still can't figure out the line intercept thing—I've had trouble with this for two years, people—so if someone could help me, I'd love you forever. Okay, thanks :P**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**12:15 pm.**_

_**Cafeteria **_

Zani sat with Diego and the Panthers at lunch.

"Does he _have_ to be here?" Katie asked and rolled her eyes.

"Do you _have_ to exist?" Zani fired back. Fiona chuckled loudly next to Maddie and everyone turned to give her a look. She stopped and lowered her face toward her lunch.

"Hey, guys." Gigi smiled and sat down in between her brother and Zani.

Zani tensed when Gigi's elbow brushed his quickly and his heart sped up when her foot bumped his.

"Sorry," She whispered sheepishly to him. He cracked a small smile at her.

"Gigi, don't you have other friends to eat lunch with?" Diego groaned. "Maybe some friends in your own grade?"

"So, what Diego? I'm only a year below you!" Gigi protested.

"It's okay, Diego." Maddie laid her hand on his arm. "She's not bothering anything."

"Wow, Maddie," Katie complimented.

"Are you serious?" Fiona scoffed.

"Hey," Gigi whispered, hurt.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Diego stood from his chair.

Gigi pushed her chair back and ran out of the cafeteria. Zani turned and watched leave, but he was too nervous to follow after her. He turned back and shook his head disapprovingly at Fiona.

"Look, Fiona," Maddie spoke harshly. "Just because you're a Panther doesn't you're a permanent member; I could pull you out of this group with a point of my finger."  
Everyone but Zani knew exactly what she meant. Maddie was not afraid the cast a spell and sent Fiona away, she would do it in a heartbeat if she had to.

"Whatever, Maddie," Fiona stood up and stormed out.

"Ugh," Maddie screamed. She plopped back down in her chair and laid her head in her hands.

Everyone in the lunch room was staring. The lunch ladies even took a break from preparing food to watch the action. The lunch room had gone silent and Zani couldn't handle it.

"What?" He snapped. Everyone instantly went back to their previous events and acted as if nothing happened. Zani walked around the table and sat in Fiona's chair next to Maddie. He put a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't worry, Maddie." Zani said. "Fiona doesn't even know who she's messing with; you could take her out."

Maddie lifted her head and giggled.

"See?" Zani laughed. "You'll be just fine."

"You're right." Maddie nodded her head.

Maddie snapped her fingers and stood up. "Proxy, Panthers, let's go."

They left and Zani sat at the table on his own. He wished he would've gone after Gigi, now. He could be hugging her, telling her everything would be okay, but his nerves got the best of him. He didn't understand why, but whenever Gigi was near him, he would freeze up. It was as if she could control him with a snap of her fingers. He didn't like that. He had never felt this way before; he never cared for a girl like a cared for Gigi.

Amber walked into the room and snapped him out of his thoughts. She wore a tight, short sleeved, red top, proudly showing off her selfharm scares. She had an extremely rough childhood, but you wouldn't catch her telling anyone. She wore leather leggings and her brown studded combat boots slapped against the linoleum flooring of the school.

"Hey, Zani," Amber greeted him in her thick British accent. She pulled out a seat across from her brother and sat down.

"Aren't you supposed to be assisting principle Alonso?" Zani smirked and took a small sip of the water bottle in front of him.

"Assistants get lunch, too." She pouted. "So, I saw you watch that girl leave."

"Who? Gigi?"

Amber hummed a yes as she unscrewed to cap to her water bottle. "Why didn't you go after her?"

"Well—"He couldn't thing of a reason. He didn't have reason not to go after Gigi.

Zani sighed. "Is it too late to go after her?"

"It could be," Amber shrugged. "Or she could be waiting for you to run after her."

"You think?"

Zani wasn't one to get his hopes up, but maybe Gigi did expect him to go after her. He quickly stood and padded Amber on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Ambs," Zani ran out of the cafeteria in search for Gigi.

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**12:17 pm. **_

Sobbing, Gigi ran down the halls of Iridium High. She wasn't that unappealing, was she? She had friends. Everyone loved her, even Diego when he didn't show it very well. She was Miss Information, everyone watching her vlog and she had more than two-thousand followers on _Twitter_. She was quite popular in her opinion.

The tears blurred her eyes and she no longer recognized the hallway she just wandered into. She choked on another sob and tried to wipe away the gushing tears.

"Oof," She bumped into someone's chest. He was tall, but honestly, it wasn't hard to pass Gigi up in height. She looked up and tried to see through the waterworks that sprung from her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Jason," Gigi sniffled.

Jason stood in front of Gigi perplexed. Why had she been crying?

"Gigi—"He didn't finish. Gigi fell into his arms and wailed into his chest. He stumbled back a little, not expecting Gigi to practically tackle him. After a second, he hugged her back and let her cry.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Gigi started. She pulled away from his chest. "I didn't mean—"

Jason cut Gigi off by pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, but soon after she kissed him back slowly.

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**12:25 pm.**_

Zani wandered aimlessly through the halls trying to find the heartbroken Gigi. He sighed as he turned another corner, but Gigi was nowhere to be found. Just before he decided he would give up and head back toward his locker, he spotted her. He about called her name until he saw her kissing someone.

Zani quickly hid behind the corner of the lockers and watched the two. When they pulled away soon, he saw that Gigi had been kissing Jason. Anger bubbled inside of Zani. If only he had left with Gigi; that could have been him kissing her. He shook his head in disappointment; not Gigi or Jason, no he had let himself down yet again.

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**2:35 pm**_

_**Free Period **_

"Hey, Maddie," Diego said all of a sudden. They sat on the bench outside of the cafeteria together. Maddie looked up from her phone and stared at Diego, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, um," Diego swallowed nervously and he rubbed the back of his neck. Maddie's eyes softened and she giggled slightly. His nerves suddenly calmed at her laugh and he smiled with her.

"Would you want to go to the Back to School Formal with?" Diego smiled confidently.

"I'll think about it," Maddie replied not missing a single beat. Diego's eyebrows raised in surprise. She would think about it? Weren't they technically dating? What was there to think about?

"Alright," Diego said, glumly.

Maddie laughed at herself and hugged Diego's side. "Of course I'll go to the Formal with you, Proxy."

Diego laughed and hugged her back. He enjoyed their little moments like this. Just them. No one else—like Katie or Sophie to make fun of them or interrupt them—it was just them and they loved it. Diego kissed the top of her head softly and hugged her tighter.

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**3:37 pm.**_

"Hey Gigi," Zani walked up to her outside.

Gigi was waiting for her brother and her father to meet her outside to leave. Usually she was updating as Miss Information after school, but she didn't quite feel like it today—not after what happened at lunch.

"Oh, hi, Zani," She greeted him warmly. She was leaning up against the flagpole that sat in the middle of the parking lot. He rested his shoulder up against the other side, putting all of his weight on the steel poll; and facing Gigi.

"Look, um, I just want to get this over with so you can say no," Zani rambled speedily. "I know you're dating Jason, but I didn't think it would hurt to ask.

"Well, it might hurt me, but it probably wouldn't hurt you. Anyway," Zani obviously rambled when he was nervous. Honestly, it felt as if his nerves were literally eating him alive. "Would you like to go to the Formal with me? I don't really do dances, but Diego was telling me you loved them so—"

"Zani, I'm not dating Jason." Gigi protested. "And, yes, I would like to go to the dance with you."

She laughed softly and—this might sounds cheesy to you, but it's exactly what it was like to him—it sounded like music to his ears. Sure, she would snort here and there, or her nose would whistle occasionally, but that's what he loved; she was unique.

"Okay," He smiled. He ran his hand through his long black hair and pulled it away from his left eye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled quickly and turned to leave before she could answer. He walked back into school to wait for Amber.

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**3:46 pm**_

Emma laughed loudly and it echoed throughout the empty halls. Jax was imitating her father.

"_Emma Alonso," _Jax said with the voice imitation spell. _"Emma Alonso, please report to the principle's office; please report to the principle's office." _

Emma laughed even harder and she clutched her stomach. She stopped and leaned up against a locker to keep herself upright. Jax laughed along with her as he cancelled out the spell. He swirled is finger and a shade of dark blue dust fell from it. He said the reversal spell in his head as he brought his finger to his throat.

"Thank was great," Emma praised as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"It sure was!" Jax laughed again.

"Okay, okay," Emma's laughter died down. "In all seriousness—"

"Em, you know it's hard for me to be serious after I imitate someone else's voice." Jax burst into laughter again. Emma giggled along, but not for long.

"Jax," Emma held his shoulder. "We have to talk,"

Jax's heart sped. He'd heard those words before; from Emma. Was she breaking up with him again? But, everything was going great! He was the perfect gentleman this time, at least he thought. He couldn't repeat last year, he wouldn't say he was a jerk who was a piece of scum, but he wasn't much higher on the list than that.

"No, Emma," Jax pleaded. "What did I do wrong? Please, just—"

"Jax," Emma laughed. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Phew,"

"We have to talk about finding my mom," Emma explained. "We're meeting at Scarlett's house tonight to come up with a plan. Maybe Lily knows how to defeat the Shadow Demon."

"Shadow Demon?" A voice called from down the hall.

Emma and Jax turned in surprise and saw Zani walk toward them. Emma tried to think of something fast on the spot.

"Um, yeah! I-It's this cool new video game Andi wants," Emma laughed nervously as she lied through her teeth.

"I can help you guys get your mom back," Zani ignored Emma's lie. "I…sort of have connections with these kinds of things."

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**4:51 pm. **_

"Hey, guys!" Scarlett called as she made her way to the garage of the Miller's house. She had time to kill before Emma showed up with Lily at her house. She walked through the hallway that leads to the garage. Just as she reached the handle to pull the door open, she heard someone shout,

"No, Scarlett!"

But, it was too late. Scarlett walked into the room and suddenly she heard an all too familiar sound of a bucket falling off a doorframe. She looked up just in time to see the orange goo fall from the bucket.

"_To stop all of the goo from falling on the floor, _

_Place this bucket back on the door!" _

Scarlett frantically waved her finger around and her red dust sprinkled around her. Just as the goo about reached her hair, the bucket magically reversed and the goo flew back into the bucket. Scarlett looked up and saw the bucket back on the doorframe. She was careful not to open the door any wider and she looked into the garage. Robbie and Melanie stood before her, with their mouths hanging wide open in disbelief.

"I can explain," Scarlett pleaded.

"That was awesome!" Melanie exclaimed. She high fived Scarlett.

"How did you do that?" Robbie asked, still dazed by the amazement.

Scarlett cleared her throat sat on the couch before she began. Melanie and Robbie followed her, waiting in anticipation for her to begin.

"Well, I'll start out by telling you about the Magic Realm—"

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015 **_

_**5:00 pm.**_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell of the Miller household chimed twice. Tommy looked around his shoulder and realized his parents were busy with dinner.

"I'll get it," Tommy called from the living room that connected to the kitchen and dining room area. He stood from his spot on the floor. His video game paused and he went to the door. He pulled the door open to find a girl around his age.

She was a cute girl for her age. Her hair was a cross between red and light caramel brown, her skin tone was tan, and her blue eyes were bright and welcoming like the sky.

"H-Hello," Tommy stuttered. The girl laughed.

"Hi, I'm Riley." The girl introduced herself with a warm smile.

"I-I'm, um," Suddenly, Tommy had a hard time remembering his own name. Was what is again? Timothy…Terry…Trever…?

"Tommy?" Riley guessed. "I know. We go to the same school.

"I just moved here with my parents and I started the other day at Iridium Middle School." She explained.

"Oh, right!" Tommy remembered. "So, what do you need?"

"Oh, right," Riley looked at the placemat in front of the door. She shuffled her feet slightly and looked back up. "Well, my mom told me I should make new friends, so…"

"Oh cool," Tommy nodded his head. "If you want you can eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Riley smiled brightly.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy waved goodbye, as well as Riley, and he closed the door.

"Wow," He whispered to himself. He, in a daze, walked back to his video game. He un-paused it and trying playing again. It was no use, he kept dying because he couldn't concentrate; Riley was on his mind the rest of the night.

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**6:42 pm. **_

Emma, Jax, and Zani walked up to the front door of Scarlett's home. Emma was in front, therefore she rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Scarlett answered the door.

"Why are they here?" Scarlett asked staring at Jax and Zani.

"They're here to help." Emma said matter-of-factly. That was the end of the short argument and Emma walked past Scarlett into the house. Jax and Zani followed Emma into the living room. Scarlett joined them not long after she closed and relocked the door. Lily had already arrived. She sat on the leather couch with her right leg crossed over her left.

"What are they doing here?" Lily asked Emma as she turned to watch them walk in.

"That's the same thing I asked!" Scarlett threw her arms in the air.

"They're here to help, Lily. We can't do it alone," Emma sat next to Lily with Jax sitting next to Emma. "And Zani says he has certain connection to help us defeat the Shadow Demon."

"Connections?" Lily echoed and raised one eyebrow at Zani.

"Yeah, uh, "He laughed nervously. "My uncle is the devil…"

"What?" Lily shouted. "You're a demon?"

"Yeah…" He drug out the word.

"Whoa, dude," Jax smiled. "That is awesome! Do you, like, turn into a little red guy with horns and a tail?"

Zani laughed. "No, man, demons aren't at all like that. We all look human and act human; we just wear special rings as a symbol that we're from the Devil's Family."

"No way is he helping us, Emma! All demons are bad news! No!" Lily argued.

"Lily! I know demons don't have the best history with witches, but he can help get my mom back!" Emma debated.

Lily looked torn. She knew they needed to rescue Maria, but didn't want any help from a demon; especially one who was so closely related to Devil himself.

"Please, Lily," Scarlett piped up. Lily looked over at Scarlett. Both of the girls needed their mother back, and Lily planned on doing whatever it took.

"Fine, but if you make one move that makes me believe we can't trust you, I'm sending you back to the pits of Hell where you came from." Lily threatened.

"Deal," Zani smirked and agreed. He began sharing his plan with the four of them.

**~EWW~**

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**7:22 pm.**_

Andi walked into the arcade with Michael at her side.

"I can't believe you knew I love this place." Andi beamed as she ran up to one of the game machines like a little child.

"Well, I asked Emma for a few tips," Michael smiled sheepishly.

Their night had been wonderful to Andi. It was one of the first real dates she had ever been on and she couldn't have asked for it to be any better.

For a while they played the arcade games and Andi demolished Michael in any multiplayer games they played. Both of them had beaten at least one of the highest scores on a game tonight. Andi constantly played the arcade version of_ Zombie Apocalypse 3 _Michael played the one game he was truthfully only good at—Pac Man. Andi found it quite hilarious that he brought her to the arcade she grew up going to and he knew every game they had, just like her. They did have a few competitions on several games, which Michael claimed to have let Andi win on every single one. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but Andi smoked him on every game they played each other against.

Time flew by quickly and it was almost curfew for the both of them. Michael drove Andi back to her house and he walked to her door with her.

"Thank you," Andi blushed. "I had a nice time."

"Really?" Michael smiled. "I did, too."

"Right, well, um I'll see you tomorrow," Andi offered as she leaned toward her door slightly.

"Right,"

Just as Michael was about to leave, he quickly turned back and kissed Andi on the cheek. He walked back to his car without another word. Andi stood on her front porch for the next five minutes smiling like an idiot. A boy had kissed her—well, not on the lips, but it still counted.

Andi Cruz had just been kissed on the cheek…and she liked it.

**~EWW~**

**Well, not quite 6,000 words lol but almost 4,000! That's 2,000 more than usual. I hope you guys liked it :) I'm updating late, once again. I know. It's 12:59 right now as I am typing lol**

**So, did anyone catch the finale? **

_**SPOILERS BEOND THIS POINT! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I AM DONE TALKING ABOUT TONIGHT'S EPISDOE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET AND DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT! **_

_**~DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER~**_

**OMG okay, so Jax was a butthole. But he came through, just like I knew he would! And E didn't accept Jax for who he was just like Danile doesn't accept Emma! Coincidence? I think not ;) But Jemma is still a possibility in the third season! Did you see their cute smiles at the end? And don't get me started on Miego! They finally kissed OMG ! It was so adorable I literally had to keep from squealing so my family wouldn't think I was dying. But yeah. **

_**OKAY I AM FINISHED TALKING ABOUT TONIGHT'S EPISODE; YOU CAN READ THE REST OF MY AN NOW!**_

**CarlyClaireAuthor: I am? Yay! Good! I literally had that idea! I was gonna have him find out and get all worried and stuff. I'm still trying to figure out which chapter to put it in and how I'm going to work that out. Thank you :)**

**Stizzzy: Yes, She did! However, I don't think he'll mind having her around ;) No problem! I hope I answered it okay lol I KNOW! I loved the "pst" part too! The glue flooring spell? I don't think so, I got it from when Jax glued Andi's feet at the Seven this season. Haha I wouldn't call what I have insomnia **_**yet**_**, but it does run in my family… Francisco knows about magic in my story, but he has no clue Emma is a witch. YES, ALL OF THE PRANKS. Yes, Miego is the most adorable *heart emoji because they deserve it* couple eeevvveeerrr. They just look so good together! And Diego is protective of her (I absolutely LOVE it when boys are like that, it's so cute) and she worries about him! They are perfect. YES THE COMMERCIAL! Thank you! It is trending North American-wide right now XD Actually, I don't watch America's Got Talent lol My first day of school went very well, mother, thank you for asking XP No, jk but it was pretty good, actually. I missed my friends, but I don't like the school work. I'm homeschooled, but I do this program called Classical Conversations were I go to school once a week (Thursday) and they send you home with school to complete over the week and bring it back. You liked the puppy dog eyes? Yay! Good! I know! I was thinking that while I was writing that Emma didn't fall for them, but I couldn't have Emma give in too quickly, you know? Plus, I wanted Scarlett to glue her to the floor XD **

**HOAMixerFan: It's all right. I don't expect everyone to love it. But how come? If you could tell me, then I could try and make him better :) **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you! I hope you like this one too! **

**Cloverlily: No problem! :) **

**Daddy Directioner: I know! And the season finale tonight! OMG THE FEELS! I knew Jax would pull through ;) **

**Stoll Your Gift: Don't worry! I know they didn't kiss in this chapter, but it's coming soon! I have an idea of when they'll kiss in the story! Like I said, soon :) **

**TJAnime1300: Thank you! I know! Like, hello, nickelodeon, everyone wants Jemma! Well almost everyone lol but come one! Why can't it be Jemma? :( But, we still have a chance in season 3! **

**Wings4148: Sorry to disappoint :( You love it? Thank you! You hate Jemma? Sorry :/ But I'm still glad you love the story :) Here's Riley! Did I do okay? You'll see more of her soon! **

**Merpderp05: Thank you! Well, It's kind of tomorrow's update because I'm updating so late :P **

**Thank you guys! I hope to see you tomorrow! Good night!**

**~Torispeace **


	11. Rescue Plans and Backround Stories

_**Tuesday, August 16**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**7:25 pm.**_

_**Scarlett's living room**_

"So, you're saying that the Shadow Demon took my mother to Hell?" Emma asked afraid of the answer. Hell, as in where the Devil lives? Where demons roam freely? Where sin and fire are around every corner?

"Yes," Zani confirmed. "And if we don't try to rescue her soon, she'll be stuck down there forever. "

"Forever?" Scarlett echoed and her eyes widened.

"So, what is the Shadow Demon?" Jax asked.

"Well, it's a demon made up of sinner shadows." Zani started. "Whenever someone dies and they go to Hell instead of Heaven, their shadow leaves their body and finds the Shadow Waste Bin.

"Now, it's not quite what you're thinking," Zani chuckled. "The Shadow Waste Bin is a dark room in the main building of Hell. It's where all dead, lifeless shadows go to wither into nothing; but I guess something went wrong and they all began to merge into one.

"Now, I assume everyone knows what happened between demons and witches, yes?"

Everyone look at each other and Jax raised his hand sheepishly. He had no clue what history witches and demons had. He knew they didn't like each other very much, but he honestly didn't know why. Is mother told him not all demons were dangerous. His mother herself had met the Devil quite a few times before.

When he was little he had so many questions for his mother. He had questions about the magic realm, about demons, and why his father was so horrible to him and the twins.

His sisters were Aaina and Asmita. They were identical twins with two very different personalities. Aaina, her name meant mirror. She was beautiful beyond belief. She had blonde, wavy hair just like their mother. She was kind, understanding, and loving; just like their mother. However, Asmita took after Jax and their father. Her name meant tough and strong. She was just as beautiful as her sister and she also had long, blonde hair, but personality wise, she was exactly like her brother and father.

They were both fantastic witches, but their father wanted them to use their powers for evil; just like he wanted Jax to do. They both refused and wanted to move to the United States with Jax, but their father wouldn't allow it.

"Um, I don't." Jax spoke up. Scarlett began to laugh from next to Lily.

"Even I know, Jax." Scarlett giggled quietly and covered mouth to hide her smile.

"Yeah, well not everyone can have the Chosen One's mother as a mom, Scarlett." Jax smiled sarcastically at the little girl and she laughed harder.

"Okay, well—"

"I'll tell him this one." Lily interrupted Zani rudely. He put his hands up in defeat and listened to Lily.

"So, every three-hundred years a hole opens up from the ground, letting demons roam around the earth from sunset to sunrise." Lily explained. "The first time this happened, every wizard and witch allied with each other to form a plan that would destroy all demons from existence.

"Of course, not every demon wanted to bring destruction to earth, so there were a few who just walked around aimlessly; several even had friends on earth. However, witches and wizards thought all demons were killers and monsters of destruction, so they all tried to close the hole forever. They thought that with all of their magic combined, they could create a spell that would close the hole for good.

"Soon their plan was in action and there was spell casting everywhere and the demons fought back with their ability to form fire—

"Demons are like Kanays?" Jax asked confused.

"No, demons are their own species." Lily said. "Demons only have the ability to control fire, while Kanays have the ability to control all elements and anything to do with the elements."

Jax nodded his head and waited for Lily to continue.

"Anyway," Lily began again. "They were fighting each other; all chaos had broken loose. Witches and wizards and demons were dropping like flies. They were destroying each other. Just before the sun began to rise, there was one witch, one wizard, and one demon left. In specifics, the demon that remained was the Devil and the witch and wizard was Principle Torres and her husband—

"Whoa, wait," Emma paused Lily. "The principle had a husband?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Now, please stop interrupting!" Lily scolded. "The Devil had to make his way back down the hole, back to Hell, before the suns rose or else it would've stolen his shadow.

"Many witches and wizards have worked together for the last two centuries to make a spell, but it was no use, the demons always came back." Lily finished her story and looked at the kids.

"Wow, you've never told me this, Lily." Emma spoke.

"It never came up," Lily said. "And I was hoping it never would."

"So, when is the next three-hundred years up?" Scarlett asked.

"About…" Zani counted on his fingers. "Twenty-one years."

"Wow…that's not long." Jax whispered.

"No, it's not." Emma agreed.

"So, we're going Saturday?" Scarlett tried confirming.

"No!" Zani responded a little too quickly. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I mean," He cleared his throat. "I'm sure Emma and Jax are going."

Emma blushed and looked at her lap. Jax didn't ask her to be his date yet. She knew it was cliché, but she felt as if he should ask her first. She didn't know why, she just did.

Jax cracked a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. He was waiting for just the right moment. He knew Emma and he knew that she would prefer him to ask her. Even though they were dating, he knew she still wanted him to ask.

"Awe, he hasn't asked her yet!" Scarlett gushed and folded her hands beneath her chin.

"Okay, fine." Zani buried his face in his hands. "I'm taking Gigi to the dance, so we can't do it Saturday."

"Aw!" Emma and Scarlett smiled.

"Whatever," Zani murmured.

"Does Diego know?" Jax asked.

Zani decided it would be best not to answer. He looked at the floor and crossed his feet, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Jax began to laugh hysterically and Emma hit his arm, giving him a disapproving look. He immediately stopped his laughter and cleared his throat.

"Diego will kill you if you hurt Gigi." Jax became serious. "I'll kill you if you hurt Gigi."

"Why would I hurt Gigi?" Zani asked in disbelief. "I really like her."

"Awe!" Lilly, Emma, and Scarlett gushed this time.

"Oh, take your mushy feelings somewhere else." Zani waved them off, embarrassed.

The girls began to laugh and Jax leaned over to pat Zani on the shoulder.

**~EWW~ **

_**Thursday, August 18**__**th**__**, 2015 **_

_**12:10 pm.**_

_**Iridium High Cafeteria **_

Tyler sat at a lunch table on his own. He was used to being on his own.

_**Ten years ago -**_

_**Saturday, April 7**__**th**__**, 2005**_

_**2:55 am. **_

_When he was seven he witnessed his parents' death. It was so long ago, but he remembered every detail. He remembered watching them get shot from behind the wall he was hiding at. He remembered the adrenalin running through his veins when he conjured up the courage to face the attacker. He remembered screaming off the top of his lungs, unknowingly creating a tornado-like wind. He kept screaming and screeching while the wind grew stronger. The intruder began to stumble back from the harsh winds and he latched onto the couch for protection. The attacker lost his grip on the edge of the sofa and flew back against the pale wall. The impact was strong enough to allow paintings and precious pictures fall from the wall. Glass went in every direction, occasionally stabbing Tyler on his arms or his face. _

_His screaming eventually died down once he noticed the criminal was lying still. He began to take in his surroundings. On the floor, only a few feet from him, were his dead parents. He shuffled his feet toward his mother's limp body. He hadn't realized he had been moving until he knelt down by her head. He slowly reached his hand out to touch her hair. His scrawny hand came in contact with the woman's light brown hair; and when it did he instantly brought it back. He blurrily looked at the palm of his hand and almost chucked up his dinner from earlier that night. Tyler's hand was covered in a deep crimson red and he could barely keep from vomiting. He viciously wiped his hand on the carpet below him, but it felt as if the blood with stain his tiny hand forever. The color lightened on his skin, now leaving a dark stain on the carpet. _

_He could barely make out the sound of the blaring sirens outside of his home. The blood was bumping too loudly in his ears for him to ear clearly._

_Suddenly, he was being torn from the floor of his home. He slowly and emotionlessly looked up and saw a police officer carrying him to his front yard. His mouth remained in a tight line and his eyes were no longer wet. He didn't frail around in the man's arms, he stood still, letting the officer drop him to the damp grass of his front yard; behind all of the action. Tyler's fingers almost couldn't make out the tiny drops of dew that sprinkled the green grass. His head spun and something began to flash next to him. He carelessly turned his head to the side and saw a man wearing peculiar clothing and goggles on the top of his forehead. _

"_I'm Agamemnon," The odd man stated. "Son, I'm here to take help you."_

_Tyler sat, motionless. He didn't feel scared, or threatened…honestly, he didn't feel a thing. However, he sat there—on the grass of his yard, watching three large men carry his father onto a gurney and zip him in a massive black bag—emotionless. He wanted to feel something. He wanted to have the feeling that he should scream for help. He wanted the feeling to be afraid. But there was nothing. He didn't care. This man—Agamemnon—could have snatched him right then and there and Tyler would not have protested. _

"_Tyler," Agamemnon spoke once more. "You're a wizard. I'm taking you to the Magical Realm where you will live." _

_Reality – _

Tyler sighed deeply as he poked at the French fries on his tray. He didn't feel like eating. Usually, he never did, but Agamemnon came over twice a day to his home and made sure Tyler would consume at least an apple and a sip of water; enough to keep him going.

"Hey, Tyler," Andi greeted as she sat at his table with her lunch tray.

"Andi," Tyler smiled. His mood normally turned bright when she was around. They talked for a little while. Soon, they were finished with their lunches and stood to return the trays. Tyler held his water bottle in one hand and the cap to it in his fingers of the other hand. He and Andi began to walk out of the lunch room.

Meanwhile, by the doorway of the cafeteria, Charlie sat and tried to enjoy her so-called lunch.

"Hey, Charlie," Zani sat on the opposite side of the lunch table.

"Hey, Zani," Charlie mumbled and glumly stuck a rotting grape in her mouth.

"What's up?" He asked as his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

Charlie sighed loudly. "Sophie has been ignoring me lately."

"Oh…well, I'm sure it's nothing." Zani reassured. "You know that she has to wait on Maddie hand and foot; I'm sure she's just busy with that."

"Yeah, too busy for her cousin." She whispered to herself. Sophie would always hang out with Charlie whenever she would visit. But, since she's been at school, all Sophie has done is ignore her the whole time she's been in Miami.

"Look, I'll see you later," Charlie stood from the bench of the lunch table and grabbed her tray. Just as she turned around to walk, she ran into someone and dropped her tray.

"Oh, sorry," She heard Tyler apologize.

All of a sudden she felt moisture seep into her clothes and she realized Tyler spilled almost all of his water bottle on her upper half.

"No," She whispered. Charlie took off running out of the cafeteria and into the hallways.

"Nice going, Anderson," Zani narrowed his eyes and pushed past his shoulder.

"It was his fault!" Andi shouted after Zani as he ran out of the room and after Charlie

**~EWW~**

_**Thursday, August 18**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**12: 38 pm.**_

"Charlie!" Zani called as he saw her race down the hall. She didn't turn when he called her; she kept running until she turned the corner ahead. He ran and turned the corner himself.

"_3…2…1," _He heard her count as she fell to the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, lay a mermaid. Charlie nervously flapped her tail against the linoleum of the school ground and her chest heaved from the running.

"Look," She began.

"No, it's okay." He answered. He walked to her and knelt down by her. "You don't have to explain."

Charlie's eyes glued to the floor. She was embarrassed. She had never changed in front of anyone before.

"Hey," He pulled her chin softly. Her eyes lifted and they got lost in his. They sat for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Charlie's chest began to heave harder and her stomach felt as if it would bust at any second. As for Zani, his head was pounding, he couldn't think straight. His breath picked up as he began to lean forward. Becoming irritated at how slow paced this was going, Charlie closed the gap between them.

**~EWW~ **

**Hey! So sorry I didn't update the past two days. It was school…and I had a pool party at my friends yesterday night..soooo. Anyway, I'm updating now :) I know this chapter is pretty boring, but I have to set everything up for you to know what's going on. I **_***MOST LIKELY* **_**will not be able to update until this coming Friday. Now, I might be able to write something over a few days and then post it, but I usually write something in one day, and then post it. I'm not sure; I'll see what's going on. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one! It wasn't very long, but not too short either. And no Miego this time :( *tear* Sorry. **

_***IMPORTANT NOTE***_

**So, once again, my computer does not have internet at my house (Why I wasn't able to post) so I'm updating from my aunt's house. Since I don't have internet on my laptop at home, I won't take my computer home (No use to; it won't have internet anyway). I'm just going to probably leave it at my aunt's house and write a little bit each day or something and then post when it's finished. I will try to take my computer home this weekend and see if my dad can fix the issue for me. He tried last night (When I originally tried to post this chapter.) and couldn't get it to work. Honestly, I think I just need a new laptop. It's not the internet at our house (Well…maybe it is. My iPod and phone wouldn't load at all…) I think it's my computer. But, I'm updating! **

**Wings4148: I love your idea for Zani and Charlie! I might use it ;)**

**Anubisd101: Good! At least you didn't die this time XD**

**xToxicWaste: You're welcome! Thank you! Here it is :D**

**HOAMixerFan: Oh okay…well, I'm sorry lol I hope everything else is okay with the story :)**

**JemmaIsBae: I know! I think they have a big chance because I was reading something for season three and it said that Jax meets a girl named Mia in boot camp and she has a major crush on Daniel ;) Here's to hoping there's Jemma! **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you! **

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! :)**

**Demma Fan: Don't worry, Andi will not be a cheater! I don't like cheaters, either. I'm trying to incorporate more of Tyler and Michael. This chapter had a lot about Tyler, because we know a good amount about Michael, but Tyler was still kind of a mystery. **

**Stizzzy: No, my aunt teaches me. I go to this program/group homeschooling thing on Thursdays called Classical Conversations. You go once a week and they send you home with work to complete then you bring it back, discuss stuff in class, and do it all over lol In middle school they give you like high school load of work and then in high school they give you a college load of work. It's not like they give you high school work in middle school or college work in high school, they give you as much work that high school has when you're in middle school and as much work as college has when you're in high school. You're right! Almost everyone of Jemma fics I've read hates Daniel. It is a symptom of Jemma-obsession-itis, but I still think he's a good guy. I mean, I don't think he deserves Emma, but he doesn't deserve to die in hole, you know what I mean? That does help! Thanks for the update on the ages :) I'M SO SORRY! My explanation is in my A/N above :P Haha I do give you the longest review reply! That and we have so much to talk about XD No one knows that Scarlett is Emma's little sister, except Emma, Jax, Zani (now), Lily, and Andi. Hahah I didn't have a sleepover XD I'm not that popular lol but I did go to my friend's pool party on Sunday! Lol I don't have writersblock :P So, are you **_**Personudontknow **_**? ;) That would be awesome! I'll have to do that! It would be cool to do one with Maria. You're skipping around on episodes? XD Hahah I couldn't do that. I'd have to watch all of them in a row. It would drive me nuts to watch them out of order XP THE MIEGO KISS WAS ADORABLEEEEE! It was their first kisses? OMG I'M LITERALLY FANGIRLING ON THE INSIDE! That is so cute ^.^ That would be amazing is someone did that! I'd love to see Hex as a human! NO DON'T HAUNT MY INSIDES! Or…your insides haunt me XD Either way NO. Homework does suck! I received your condolences in the mail yesterday, thank you. I am literally dying of laughter because of your reviews right now! XD **

**Merpderp05: Thank you! :)**

**TJAnime1300: I can totally try to make that happen! That's a great idea! I'm always open for ideas for the story!**

**CarlyClaireAuthor: Thank you! You do? Yay! **

**Personudontknow: Thank you! **

**GGGUUUEEESSSTTT5: HEEEERRRREEE'SSSS TTTHHHHEEE UUUPPPDDDAAATTTEE! TTTTHHHAAANNNKK YYYOOOOOUUUU! **

**Okai, bye! I will try to post as soon as I can. I have school and no internet on my laptop at home, so I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully either by Friday or Tuesday. I'm hoping that it won't take that long. Just keep watching for me to update, because as of right now I have no idea when a new chapter will be posted. Don't worry, it won't be like ten days from now (hopefully) so I'll try to update soon, I promise. Love you guys! :) **

**~Torispeace **


	12. Important Author's Note and Sneak Peaks

**Whoa! Hey guys! So…I want to start off with an apology. I feel as if I owe all of you a huge one, especially Stizzzy, Wings4148, and CarlyClaireAuthor. They were all very loyal to me and didn't lose hope. I cannot tell you how terrible I feel, honestly. It's been over two months and that is just not acceptable in any way, shape, or form. Well, I just cut to it and give you my reason of absence….I had major writer's block. I mean **_**MONDO, **_**major writer's block. I haven't had any idea and no inspiration…you have no idea how much I need season three, guys. It'll help me and give idea and inspiration! Oh, and my dad fixed the internet last week! AHH! :D Love you guys! I hope you can give me ideas so that I can update soon. Thank you to all those who were patient with me and I give my deepest apologizes. **

**Anyway, here's a part of chapter twelve. I'm really stuck so ideas are absolutely welcome. **

**Chapter Twelve: Secrets and More Secrets **

_**Thursday, August 19th, 2015**_

_**4:20 pm.**_

_**Ellie's living room **_

Ellie's house was like a mansion to Daniel. The outside was beautiful. The wooden planks of the house were a light shade of beige and it was abnormally three stories high. There were windows almost every ten feet apart on each floor. There wasn't a porch, but there was a hooded area in front of the door, protecting the slab of concrete that sat underneath it. A few yards away from the house laid the structure of the two car garage. The driveway led from the road of the neighborhood to the entrance of the garage doors. The mail box stood in the ground at the end of the driveway. On the post were the numbers of her address in elegant, gold numbers.

However, the yard of the large section of land that they owned was probably the most beautiful. The grass was as green as you could imagine. Exactly three yards from the house sat a ring of tall trees that circled around the sides and back of the home. In the front yard there were all kinds of varying colors of flowers that lined the sidewalk that led to the door. From the middle of the sidewalk there were cobblestones that led out to two person swing.

Inside, Ellie sat in her decently sized living room with Daniel. She had just started laughing at a cheesy joke he finished telling her. He began to laugh along.

Ellie pulled at the oversized sleeves that hid her hands. Her hair was lazily thrown into a top bun this morning; loose strands of thin hair fell gorgeously in her face. She pulled her covered hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggle. Suddenly, they both heard loud crash come from the second story. Both of the teenagers' laughing stopped abruptly and they turned their heads to Ellie's grand staircase that led to the second floor. Ellie slowly crept up from the couch and watched the stairs cautiously.

"Hello?" Ellie called up her staircase.

"What?" An older woman slurred. She emerged from the master bedroom and whisky bottle held tightly in her hand.

Ellie sighed, relieved to see it had only been her intoxicated mother. Ever since Ellie was little her mother had a drinking problem. She once tried to get help, honestly, she did. However, it didn't last very long and she went back to old habits of leaving cigarettes in the bathroom—still lit—and empty wine bottles on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Ellie tried her best to keep up after her mother, but it was becoming tougher and harder by the months. Her addiction grew stronger and stronger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Ellie apologized. "We just heard a sound."

She was trying to get her drunken mother back into her bedroom because, honestly, she was quite embarrassed that Daniel was witnessing how under the influence Ellie's mom was at the moment.

"Yeah, whatever," She grumbled and started for the stairs. Ellie froze from her position on the first step of the stairs. Please, don't go near Daniel, Ellie chanted over and over in her head. She held her breath until she heard the front door being thrown open and slammed shut. Her mom never told her where she was going…but she had a good guess—the bar. Recently, her mom didn't have the decency to tell her where she would be and what time she would be home. Most nights Ellie would spend alone at home or at a friend's house saying that her mother was away on business; but she was really most likely sleeping around another man she met at the bar.

"Ellie?" Daniel broke her trance while confusion laced his voice. Ellie cleared her throat softly and turned to face Daniel. She stepped down from the she stood on and moved toward him.

"How about some water?" Ellie changed the subject as if she had done it a thousand times; which she probably has. She patted her throat as she really was thirsty. "I'm pretty parched."

"Ellie," Daniel reached for her arm when she went to pass him for the kitchen. Ellie released a sharp and strangled gasp that stuck in her throat. Daniel looked at her questionably and pulled her back to him, softly this time. He let go of her arm and watched as she protectively pulled her sleeve over her hand again. He moved his gaze form her arm and to face. He watched as tears flooded her eyes and her nose started to become red. His eyebrows knitted together and he grabbed her hand and brought it closer to him. His eyes roamed over the knitted fabric that covered her hand and fingers. He unlatched her fingers from her palm and peeled the sweater back to her elbow. He soon let out his own gasp as he took in the dark colors of her arm. Purple laced the bottom of her wrist that faded into blue and yellow up her arm. If he looked closely he saw tiny specks of skin color. Makeup, he realized. She tries her best to cover them up, but when it becomes too much work and she's forced to buy at least three bottles of concealer a week, she decided to give up and wear long sleeves. It was getting colder anyway; no one would suspect anything…until the summer when she would have to cover them up once again.

"Ellie," Daniel didn't know how he managed to speak through his own tears. He was afraid his voice come out shaky and scared, but he said her name firmly and strongly.

"My mom," Ellie choked. All of a sudden Daniel heard the rumble of thunder outside and the house was lit up by the brightness of lightning. His ears could hear the rain patter roughly on the back door behind them. He looked up from her hand and saw tears sprinting down her as if it were a marathon. He didn't say anything, he couldn't. He leaned in and hugged her. He knew there wasn't much he could say to make this better, but he knew he would figure some way to stop this.


End file.
